The Princess of Fallen
by Liggy-Jayne
Summary: Fallen... a land far far away filled with, magic, traitors and love. Soon to be ruled over by Prince Chad and Princess Sonny. Or so they think... COMPLETED!
1. Beginning

**Hey everyone! This is a long term project I am working on and I already have a basic storyline worked out but of course haven't written it yet. So I am sorry if the time between uploading chapters is a bit delayed! I hope you like it and if you have any queries about the story, send me a message! Review, review, review! **

**Liggy x**

* * *

Once upon a time in a land far from our own were two lands living side by side, the Soran Kingdom, sometimes known as the kingdom of the sun and the Falkenzie Kingdom sometimes known as the kingdom of the moon. For thousands of years the two kingdoms had fought and hated each other but the King of Soran and the Queen of Falkenzie decided that this feud needed to come to an end. So they built a new palace in the centre of the lands and decided they were both going to move to this palace and rule over one land named Fallen together. The peasants and people that lived in these two lands were overjoyed, but there were two people that didn't like this new arrangement, these people were the Sun Princess and Moon Prince. And this where this story begins at the opening of the new palace...

Two 15 year old teenagers stood at the back of ceremony, crossing their arms in protest. The pretty brunette haired girl was dressed in a beautiful yellow gown and had her signature sun necklace that had once been her mother's round her neck. The blonde haired boy stood in a black suit with grey and blue trimmings and had his signature moon watch that had once been his father's round his wrist.

"This sucks." The girl says sulkily pouting.

"Tell me about it, I can't believe I have to share my crown with a Soran girl." Says the boy flipping his blonde locks from his eyes. She shakes her head disgusted,

"I can't believe I have to share my crown with a jerk from Falkenzie."

"I am not a jerk."

"Oh yeah, the first thing you did when arriving at Fallen is moan that your bed wasn't big enough and complain about Sunshine."

"Pets, especially kittens, should not be allowed in my palace."

The brunette turns to the blonde boy in fury. "YOUR PALACE!" She shrieks in a hushed whisper. "THE FALLEN PALACE IS NOT YOUR PALACE!"

"We paid for most of it." The boy says shrugging his shoulders.

"ONLY BECAUSE YOU DEMANDED A ROOM THE SIZE OF FRANCE!"

He turns to the brunette obviously annoyed now. "I think you will find my room is exactly the same size as yours."

"No it's not!  
"Yes it is!"  
"No it's not!  
"Yes it is!"  
"I will show you when we get home!"  
"Fine."  
"Fine."  
"Good."  
"Good."

And with that sorted they turn away from each other in a huff. The King and Queen of the newly named land Fallen, look on, the Moon Queen sighs.

"We have our work cut out, if we are going to get them to rule over Fallen some day."

"You never know." The Sun King replies. "They might fall in love."

They look at each other and burst into laughter, the Moon Queen wipes her eyes. "Yeah right. The moon prince and sun princess have always hated other throughout history."

"It would be ridiculous." The Sun King agrees. "We can only hope that they will be friends like us."

"Yeah like us..."

* * *

That evening the four sit around a grand table as waiters swarm around them.

"To the start of a new era, to Fallen!" David Munroe's voice booms round the castle as he lifts his glass.

"To Fallen!" Tania Cooper joins in. They both turn to look at their children who are both slouched down in their chairs sulking whilst glaring at one another.

"Sonny!" Exclaims Mr Munroe

"Chad!" Exclaims Mrs Cooper

The teenagers say nothing and just continue to glare at one another. Mr Munroe runs his hands through his hair and says.

"Sorry everyone, we just need a moment, your excused." The waiters and servants hurry out of the hall. When they have all gone Mr Munroe turns to both teenagers.

"Ok what's going on here?"

"She took my golden comb." Chad grumbles whilst glaring at Sonny.

"Telltale," she mutters under her breath

"Sonny..." Mr Munroe growls at his daughter.

Sonny does her famous puppy eyes at her dad and sniffs. "I only took his comb because he took the necklace my mo-" She sniffs and a tear falls down her cheek. "That my mother left me."

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" Chad gulps and sits up straighter in his chair. He knows he's in trouble when his mother uses his full name. "THAT NECKLACE IS AS IMPORTANT TO SONNY AS YOUR WATCH IS TO YOU!" Mrs Cooper shouts

"Ok, ok." Mr Munroe hushes.

"Sonny give Chad back his comb and Chad give Sonny back her necklace."

They both do nothing. "AM I GOING TO HAVE TO COUNT TO THREE, LIKE YOU'RE CHILDREN?" Mr Munroe shouts.

Chad and Sonny quickly exchange the items and with one last glare they put on fake smiles and Chad raises his glass and says.

"To Fallen?" Mr Munroe puts his head in his hands, Mrs Cooper just sighs and shakes her head and Sonny bangs her head lightly on the table. This is going to take a long time.


	2. Who's who?

Hey! Here's another chapter! Please tell me if you would prefer the chapters longer! Any queries message me and I hope you enjoy it!

Please review!

Liggy x

**No one's POV**

Jet Cavalier, leader of the Dark Knights sits at the head of the round table with his hood like the other knights covering half his face so no one could see his dark black eyes. "Is everyone in attendance?" He asks round the circular table.

"Yes, master." The low rumbling voices reply all nodding simultaneously.

He smiles a sinister smirk from beneath his robes and says. "Then we will begin."

The men stand up and bow their heads. "To Falkenzie, our land of birth, our home land, our heritage." He booms, his low but loud voice echoes through the chambers.

"To Falkenzie, our land of birth, our home land, our heritage." The men repeat.

"To Mackenzie the greatest leader our land has ever known and we bless his grandson to follow in his footsteps." He says,

"To Mackenzie the greatest leader our land has ever known and we bless his grandson to follow in his footsteps." They repeat.

"To Falkenzie and our Black Knight!" All the men shout, their voices would stretch for miles if they didn't happen to be underground.

They all pick up their wine glasses and drink to these statements. They then sit down and lift their hoods from their heads so they can be seen. He looks around at his knights and smirks. Around the table sits Devon, Skylar, Zac, Dean, Jake and him. He nods and suddenly everybody starts shouting outraged.

He lifts up one hand and the table falls silent. He stands up and leans forward putting both hands on the table and looks at each one of the dark knights in turn.

"Our own Queen has betrayed us. We all knew woman weren't to be trusted! The prophecy predicted that a woman of great importance would bring sorrow to our land. Her weak mind is being influence by the King of SORAN! And WE the Dark Knights, the protectors of Falkenzie and the Kingdom will NOT tolerate it! DO YOU AGREE?" He shouts.

"YES!" They all reply, Jet Cavalier sinks back down into his chair and continues.

"It was King Dylan, that was foolish enough, weak enough to lose half our land to those children of the Sun and now our own Queen has fallen in to the trap of the light. We must do something, but what?"

"We could poison the King and Princess sire."

Jet Cavalier frowns. "How would we get into the castle in the day? We are all banned."

"We could start a war with Soran?" Devon suggests, Jet frowns again.

"We don't have enough followers to win a war. No, we need something bigger, something that won't get traced back to us." Jet Cavalier turns back to his knights and smiles.

"Am I right to think that Sire has a plan Sire?" Devon asks

"When I am finished with them, Soran and their precious King and Princess will be rotting in their graves." Jet Cavalier lets out a blood curdling laugh which echoes through the halls of the old Falkenzie Palace.

**Princess Sonny's POV**

"ARRRRGGGG!"

I burst into my room and flop backwards onto my bed and say exasperated,

"He is so annoying!"

"I heard that!" I hear him call out from his chamber.

"I bet you did!" I reply loudly as from the corner of my eye I see a puff of pink glittery smoke at the bottom of my bed.

"What's he done now?" Tawni asks me.

"Well his has kidnapped Sunshine, took my hairbrush, ate my breakfast and used all the hot water and it's only 9 o'clock!"

I sit up and look at Tawni who is sitting delicately at the bottom of my bed. Tawni is my fairy. Let me explain: Every Sun Queen has a fairy to help them so when my mother died I got my mothers fairy. Tawni is my best friend and has been through everything with me, taught me how to protect myself and taught me how to dress like a princess.

"Sonny, just relax! He's only a boy!" Tawni says as Zora walks in.

"Back me up on this one Zora! Chad's a jerk right?"

Zora's been my personal maid for years. She was an orphan and was taken in and raised by my mother's maid. She's like a little sister to me. So I was surprised when she doesn't look me in the eyes and doesn't say a word.

"Zora?" She keeps her head down low and doesn't answer.

Then realisation hits.

"You have got to be kidding me! Sorry Zora, you may speak."

She smiles but doesn't move. I roll my eyes.

"And you may sit on my bed and take part in our conversation."

Tawni looks at me quizzically.

"Stupid Prince Chad introduced new formalities into the staff." I explain to Tawni as Zora takes a seat. Tawni nods and I continue to ramble.

"I hate the way Chad treats everyone!" I exclaim loudly, not caring if he hears me or not.

"Ok, for example, this morning I said hi to Martin, Chad's butler, and he looked horrified. He looked so worried that I had to say.

'_I am really sorry, that is your name isn't it? Oh and you have permission to speak.'_

He slowly recovered from the shock and replied.

'_I am sorry Princess, how do you know my name?' _

I smiled at him and replied,

'_I take time to learn all my people's names. Send my love to Alice that sweet wife of yours, I heard she's ill. I will get Miriam the cook to send her some hot chicken soup down to her. I must get on now, thank-you Martin.'_

And then I walked off leaving him speechless! I really wonder how Chad treated them back in Falkenzie! Zora, what's the buzz from the quarters?"

She smiles and sits up a little straighter. "The new Falkenzie people have really taken to you Princess but are a little scared of the King. But there are rumours..."

She trails off.

"Zora call me Sonny, not princess and what rumours?"

Zora blushes. "Well I don't mean to speak out of turn but there are rumours about you and the Prince."

"Chad and I doing what?"

"I think that's pretty obvious, Sonny." Tawni smirks.

"Nooooooo... not... NOOOOOO! Me and... NO!"

I shriek.

"You're blushing!" Tawni exclaims

I blush even harder. "I do not like Chad Dylan Cooper!" I whisper.

"Denial!" Tawni sings as Zora giggles. "You have fallen hard for Chad Dylan Cooper over this last week and you know it!"

"I, I, I haven't!" I shriek.

"Just remember I am always right!" Tawni says before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"I better get back to work." Says Zora getting off the bed and brushing herself off. "Bye Sonny."

"Bye Zora!"

I fall back onto my bed and sigh.

_Are they right?_ I think to myself. _Do I really like him?_


	3. Suitors and piano music

**Reaaaaaaaaally sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's just well this chapter kinda sucks and I have been putting off uploading it for a while because I know it sucks, so I am sorry but this chapter is a bit of a filler. But a REALLY REALLY long and drama filled chapter is coming up next containing Joe Jonas! So I hope that makes up for this sucky chapter! Anyway enjoy! I will post up the next chapter soon!**

**Liggy x**

**

* * *

**

**Princess Sonny's POV**

If you looked into the palace right now you would see me skipping along the corridor with a woven basket on my arm. Why? Well today is my Daddy Daughter Day. What is that? Well once a month my dad and I book in a day where we can just spend some time together and behave like an average Father and Daughter, which is exactly what I am trying to explain to Chad who bumped in to me just a moment ago.

"What a gay thing to do."

"No it's not! It's really good fun!"

"It's just an excuse to get out of doing work."

"You know what Chad, maybe you should have Mother Son Day and then maybe you would understand why we do ours!"

"Maybe we will!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

Then we both storm off in opposite directions. I pause at the patio door and remind myself that it is my Daddy Daughter Day! Smiling I skip out the door to see my dad sitting on a picnic rug underneath an old oak tree. For once he is wearing jeans and a casual white t-shirt no crown or anything. He smiles when he sees me coming over.

"What was that?" He asks,

"Oh just Chad being an idiot." I say taking a seat next to him.

"Oh go easy on the poor guy he had a hard time growing up!" He says helping himself to a ham sandwich.

"And I didn't!" I protest picking up a chocolate coated strawberry.

"Yeah well, you had it slightly easier, at least I am your real father."

"What!" I exclaim staring at him wide eyed. "Tania-"

"Is not his real mother, no. We have tried to keep that hush hush though."

"So who-"

"His real mother died during labour. It didn't help that Chad's grandparents didn't approve of the match. Tania and his father were more of an arranged marriage. Not that anyone knows that though. It was one of the real reasons that the two lands collided because Chad wasn't old enough to take the throne and Tania wasn't really related."

I instantly feel guilty for what I said to Chad earlier. I'll have to apologise later.

"So what happened to Chad's father?"

"No one really knows, but legend says he was killed in a duel by the mysterious Black Knight."

I nearly choke on another strawberry. "The Black Knight?"

"Hmm, the Black Knight and his Knights of Darkness. People say they were originally set up by King Mackenzie to protect the Royal family, though over time they turned against them and King Oliver, Chad's Father went out to stop them. No one knows if he succeeded."

We both go silent for a moment.

"But they're just stories. Nothing to worry about." He takes a sip of ginger beer as I stare at him in shock.

"Wow some background history Chad has. Do we have anything that interesting?"

"Your grandmother was a vampire."

I do a spit take as Dad bursts into laughter. "Not funny!" I exclaim before joining him in hysterical laughter.

"You should have seen your face!" He laughs pulling me in for a hug. "Nah just plain old boring history for us."

"It's better that way." I say sighing. "I wish mum could be here."

"So do I kid, so do I. But you know she is always with us in our hearts."

"Yeah."

We sit there for a moment just soaking up the midday sun, all our troubles just melt away. I love it like this, just my dad and I no crown no paparazzi, just each other. My thoughts drift to Chad, I owed him an apology if Tania isn't really his mother.

"Sonny, I actually need to talk to you about something quite important."

I pull away from him and pop another strawberry in my mouth. "Sure, talk away."

"Err..." He rubs his head anxiously.

"Dad just spit it out."

"Tomorrow we are throwing a midday tea, like a garden party indoors. And I am inviting a number of suitable suitors for you."

"What?"

"Sonny I am sorry, but you have to marry. I won't be around too much longer-"

"Dad! Don't say that!"

He looks at me sympathetically, "And you need protecting."

"I have Chad!"

"What happens when he marries?"

"Dad!"

"I am sorry Sonny my mind is made up on this one. Please Sonny, do it for me."

He looks at me so helplessly, and I know all he wants is the best for me.

"Of course Dad, I would do anything for you."

He smiles, "Good, tomorrow I will introduce you to Sir Joe Jonas, he is such a lovely..."

But I don't hear him after that, because my head is in the clouds. I can't believe I won't marry for love! Joe...Joe Jonas... he sounds... who am I kidding he won't even be close to Chad.

Did I just think that?

Eurgg I have got to get out of here.

"Sorry Dad, I am not feeling too good, maybe I ate too many strawberries, I'm going to my room."

And then I am ashamed to say, I get up and run to my room, almost knocking Chad over on the way then fall onto my bed and cry my eyes out.

* * *

Later I end up sitting at my piano playing an odd piece or two. When want to think I always end up at my piano. I love my piano, originally my grandmother taught me to play on this very piano when she died I took it in. Dad has offered to get me a better newer one but I love this one just the way it is.

I flip through my folder looking for a song I would like to play. Eventually I find one, I smile. I love this song.

I start to play the long intro and start to get lost in the music. Then I start to sing.

_I wasn't jealous before we met__  
__Now every woman I see is a potential threat__  
__And I'm possessive, it isn't nice__  
__You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice__  
__But now it isn't true__  
__Now everything is new__  
__And all I've learned has overturned__  
__I beg of you__  
__Don't go wasting your emotion__  
__Lay all your love on me_

Suddenly I feel someone sit down next to me. In surprise I look to my left and see Chad. He starts playing and then he sings the next verse.

_It was like shooting a sitting duck__  
__A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck__  
__I still don't know what you've done with me__  
__A grown-up woman should never fall so easily__  
__I feel a kind of fear__  
__When I don't have you near__  
__Unsatisfied, I skip my pride__  
__I beg you dear_

We both join in for the chorus.  
_  
__Don't go wasting your emotion__  
__Lay all your love on me__  
__Don't go sharing your devotion__  
__Lay all your love on me_

Sonny: _I've had a few little love affairs__  
__ They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce_  
Chad: _I used to think that was sensible__  
__ It makes the truth even more incomprehensible_  
Sonny: _'Cause everything is new_  
Chad: _And everything is you_  
Both: _And all I've learned has overturned__  
__ What can I do_

Then we both belt out the last chorus.

_Don't go wasting your emotion__  
__Lay all your love on me__  
__Don't go sharing your devotion__  
__Lay all your love on me_

By the end of the song we are both laughing.

"The Chad charm always works!" He says getting up and making himself comfortable on my bed

"What do you mean?" I ask swinging round to look at him

"I succeeded in cheering you up didn't I?" He lies down on my bed and puts his arms arrogantly behind his head. I just roll my eyes and bounce onto the end of the bed.

"Is everything a competition with you?

"Maybe..."

I laugh and slowly crawl over to him and take a good long hard look at him. His silvery blonde hair shined from the sunset's glow. His piercing blue eyes filled with arrogance stare right into my soul.

"I'm sorry about earlier." I say tearing my gaze away from his. "I didn't know about you and Tania."

"It's fine." He says shortly, before getting up from my bed. He turns and smiles at me sympathetically, "Come on, dinner calls."

He holds out his arm and I smile as I get up and link arms with his as we go down to dinner. Whoever I end up marrying, I will always have Chad.


	4. The Tea Party

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you! I have to say the end of this chapter is kinda copied from a movie. If anyone can guess the movie they get an extra special shout out from me! So just to be clear the IDEA for the end of the chapter isn't mine! Sorry! **

**Enjoy and review!**

**Liggy x **

**

* * *

**

**Sonny Munroe's POV**

"Now presenting, Prince Chad of Fallen." Chad walks handsomely down the spiral stairs into the ballroom. He is wearing a black suit and white shirt leaving a couple of buttons undone so you can see a tiny bit of his toned chest. I watch as girls attack him from every side as he reaches the bottom of the staircase. AND I REALLY DON'T feel a stab of jealously as he laps up the attention.

_**Yes you do.**_

_Tawni! Get out of my head! And no I don't._

_**Yes you do**_

_Shut up Tawni!_

_**Not gonna happen! **_

_Grrrrrr..._

"Now presenting, Princess Sonny of Fallen." My cue. I start to descend the flight of stairs as gasps fly round the ballroom. I am wearing a short white dress that is tight and shaped on my top but is a feathery light material from the bottom of my ribcage to my mid-thigh, with tan tights, white high heels and my beautiful white gold tiara. As I reach the bottom of the stairs Chad excuses himself from the girls and as the King and Queen instructed we link arms and proceed to the middle of the ballroom floor to dance as the King and Queen enter.

As soon as we are dancing Chad hisses. "What the hell are you wearing?"

_Lovely. Now do you see, why I hate him?_

_**Aww he is just being overprotective of you.**_

_Shut up._

"As Princess of Fallen, I have to set new trends for the Kingdom." I say as he twirls me.

"Yes but you are a Princess not a stripper!"

_**Ouch, that gotta hurt.**_

_SHUT UP!_

_**Ok I'm going, I can see when I am not wanted! Geez...**_

"I don't care what you think Chad." I reply still not looking at him in the eyes.

"Go on tell me." He hisses angrily, surprised by his tone I look him in the eyes and I see so much fury in those blue orbs that I am almost scared.

"Tell me the real reason that your wearing that thing!"

Tears prickle my eyes as I wish to be free of his harsh grasp.

"My father, thought it suitable."

"Oh haha! Your father! Now that's rich! What type of an excuse is that?"

I turn back to him furious and hiss at him.

"You have got to remember Chad, I have to marry to be protected from other men, as well as produce an heir. As I am now of an eligible age to marry and as future Queen of this Kingdom it is my job to find a suitable suitor." I pause and almost spitting the last words out.

"In whatever way possible."

I curtsey as the song ends and look up into his sky blue eyes. They are wide with shock, disbelief and astonishment, like he never even considered it.

"Is that why you were so upset last night?" He whispers in an unbelieving tone.

I nod a little feeling tears prick at my eyes. I sneak a peek to my left to see my Dad and another guy approaching. I plaster on a fake smile before turning to my father and the man.

"Sonny this is Sir Joseph of Jonas." Sir Joe kneels before me and I cringe internally. It isn't that he is ugly, he has curly black hair that over the course of the night I notice it continues to flop over his eyes. Those black eyes, that's what made me cringe because what lays in those circles scares the life out of me.

Oh and I hate people kneeling before me

"Your highness," He says kissing my hand. "It is an honour to meet you."

"You too Sir Joseph and please call me Sonny."

"Please call me Joe. Will you dance with me Sonny?"

"Of course." Joe takes my hand and I notice how rough his hands are compared to Chad's. I glance back at Chad who is still standing there shell shocked. I smile helplessly and turn back to Joe and we start to dance...

**Prince Chad's POV**

I swear I could walk up to that guy and punch the living daylights out of him. I clench my fist and step towards them as I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Cool it dude. Let it go."

I sigh letting the anger go.

I turn around to see my best mate Prince Nico of Kong. **(A/N Don't ask.)**

"Dude! I haven't seen you in forever!" I say giving him a manly hug

"I know, sorry I missed the opening of the palace, we had some problems with the apes in our area." **(A/N Again don't ask.)**

"Wow tough."

"So who's the girl?" Nico asks pointing over to someone behind me. I turn around and see Sonny dancing with Stupid Joe of Jonas. Arggg! He is touching Sonny! No one touches-

"Chad? Chaaaaaaaaad! Chad!" I snap back to reality as I realise Nico is waving a hand in front of my face.

"What?" I say absently.

"God, you're completely obsessed with her!"

"No I am not!" I say whipping round to defend myself.

"What I don't get is why you can't just walk up to her and ask her out?"

"It's not that simple. She doesn't like me."

"But you have to do something!"

"Yes, but what!" I exclaim exasperated.

I see Nico look to my right and smile.

"Well let's start by making her jealous."

I look to my right and see Nico's girlfriend, Chloe, approaching with another blonde girl. We smile knowingly at each other before going over to meet them...

**Princess Sonny's POV**

Joe and I end up talking by the food. He is quite nice and we get on well but there is no chemistry no spark. And I can't help noticing that his eyes seem to keep looking at my chest. Oh well it was always going to end like this.

_**You can do better than him!**_

_Tawni, you, out of everyone, knows how this works the most!_

_**Actually not one of the future Queens has married without love by their side.**_

_That is because they weren't born Queen's were they Tawni? They married into Royalty, the King got to choose whether he married or not! Didn't they?_

_**Errr... See ya!**_

_Tawni!_

"Do you play?" Joe asks me waking me from my daydream.

"A little, I play guitar and piano-"

"I can't say well though." I turn around and see Chad. And I hold back a sigh of relief, that I am glad I don't do as I notice he is linked arms with a pretty blonde girl. My heart sinks and I turn back to Joe.

"Sir Joe, this is Prince Chad. Prince Chad, Sir Joe."

"An honour to meet you Sir." Joe says politely putting his hand out for a hand shake.

Reluctantly Chad shakes his hand but I see a flash of pain through Joe's eyes as Chad holds his hand a little too hard. When they stop I look at Chad expectantly.

"Chad, aren't you going to introduce me?" I say sweetly.

"Oh yes, Lady Anna, this is Princess Sonny, Sonny this is Anna." We both curtsey. Thinking I am not looking, I notice she glares harshly at me from underneath her long black eyelashes. Great.

"Princess Sonny! I have waited so long to meet you!" She exclaims in her sickly sweet voice.

"Well it is very nice to meet you too Lady Anna." I say calmly.

"You must tell me all about the fashion in Soran, I just love-"

"We will leave you girls to talk and will be back in a minute." Chad says and then takes Joe out of ear shot.

I take a sip of punch as Anna goes back to glaring at me.

"I think you're a right bitch." She hisses at me when Chad is far enough away. Well at least she is honest.

"Yeah I got that from the way you glared at me during your curtsey."

She looked at me confused as she internally struggled with the idea that someone had outwitted her.

"Oh. Well. Don't you dare take my Chaddy away from me!"

"I wouldn't dream of it." I put down my glass and see Chad walking back over to us.

"Hey where's Joe?" I ask him. He points over to the exit where Joe throws an apologetic glance in my direction then takes off out the door.

"He had a family emergency and had to leave."

I stare at him like he is a complete idiot. Which he is.

"Really? Wow, Chad can I have a word?"

"Well actually-"

"Thanks Chad!" I say grabbing him by the hand and dragging him from the ballroom.

I drag him out into open air then whip round to look at him.

"What the hell did you do to Joe! And don't tell me it was a 'family emergency' because that's ridiculous! He looked like he was running from a murderer!"

"Look Sonny chill."

"No I will not chill!" I exclaim. "What did you say to him?"

"Nothing much..." He trails off rubbing the back of his head nervously

"Don't rub it too hard or you will go bald."

He glares at me.

"So? What did you say to him?"

He sighs, "I just made him aware that I knew about him. Everything about him."

I stare back at him incredulous. "You are such an idiot."

"Sonny, Sonny!" I hear Chad shout behind me as I storm away from him not really paying any attention to where I am going.

"Sonny I am sorry!"

"You better be!"

"Sonny stop!"

I get to the lake's edge and stop and whip round to look at him.

"Not only did you embarrass me in front of all my friends but you scared off Joe! Joe and I could have been perfect for each other."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I really saw love in his eyes not the money and the crown!"

"At least he understands me!"

"Oh, he understands you! Wow what passion, but I didn't hear you mention anything about you being attracted to him?"

"Uh! You are so jealous!" I say turning to walk away.

"Why would I be jealous of Joe when he might have had to spend the rest of his life with you?"

I whip round to see his smirking face.

"I loathe you!" I exclaim pushing him slightly so he nearly tumbles backwards.

"I loathe you!" He exclaims pushing me back so I nearly tumble backwards.

"I loathed you first!" I exclaim pushing him even harder. This time he does lose balance and starts to fall into the lake, but not without grabbing me first and taking me with him. We both fall into the lake.

When I surface I take a good look at him his white shirt is clinging to him and showing me those perfectly toned abs. Then I catch him staring at me. I smile, my dress is probably completely see through.

"Like what you see Cooper?"

I see him blush, but then he splashes me with water to cover it up.

I slowly wipe the water from my eyes and then look at him. His lips form a perfectly annoying smirk which I return and say.

"Oh it's on!"

Then we engage in a full on water fight, suddenly we hear a cough.

We turn around almost in slow motion to see King David and Queen Tania standing at the lake's edge looking incredibly angry.

Oops?


	5. Drama, Drama, Drama!

**I am reeeeeeeaaaaaally sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been horrendously ill and then I had to catch up on all the school work I missed ect and I know this is a really short chapter but I PROMISE to upload the next chapter sometime this week. **

**Enjoy!**

**Liggy x

* * *

**

**Princess Sonny's POV**

"I don't know whether to be praising you for maybe finally getting along or punishing you for acting like children at an important event!"

Dad shouts at the two of us.

We both stand there eyes at the ground, both not risking to look each other in the eyes just in case we both suddenly burst into fits of laughter.

Dad sighs. "Why do you both do everything to such extremes! Can't you just find a happy medium?"

He sighs again and then looks over at Tania for support. "Look what we are trying to say is that one day you will have to rule over our kingdom, together, and we want you to be fair and amazing rulers. But we can't let you until we have a certain amount of trust that you will do well."

"Talking of trust, now I don't like to do this instead of punishing you but Tania and I have to go over to Kong for a week which means we are trusting you to keep the palace in order till we get back. Any big problems just call us ok?"

"Yes Sir." We both reply in monotone.

"We will be leaving early tomorrow morning. Now scamper I don't want to see the pair of you till we leave."

"Thank-you Sir." We both reply again. Before scurrying quickly out of the throne room.

As soon as we are out he grabs my hand and we run down the corridor till we are a safe distance away. Then we burst into laughter.

After a couple more minutes of laughing I say wiping my eyes. "Well that's one way of livening up a dull party."

"Hey! We have finally found something we can agree on!" He replies.

I look at him and for once I don't look at him like he's some Falkenzie snob, I look at him like he's an normal, nice but very wet guy.

"Friends?" He asks holding out a wet arm for me to take.

I smile warmly and link my arm through his. "Friends." I agree and we merrily skip in to our awaiting showers.

Things were finally looking up. Or so I thought...

* * *

**Prince Chad's POV**

I had had I really bad day. Nico rang me up hoping for a chat but I was too busy, James has been on my back about this party he wants me to go to, my mother INSISTS on calling me every time something new or exciting happened to her. And then when my butler started speaking in a cockny accent it was the last straw. I was going to storm over too see Sonny and tell her exactly what I think of her little pranks...

**Princess Sonny's POV**

As much as Chad and I were now talking to each other like normal people in this week our parents went away I couldn't give up pranking him. It is just too funny. And this is when it all starts to go downhill.

"SONNY! What have you done to my butler!" Chad yells, bursting into Sonny's room where Zora and me are sitting on the bed. As soon as we see him we both burst into shrieks of hysterical laughter.

"WHAT?" He shouts at us. Between giggles I manage to stammer.

"Pink's a good colour on you."

His eyes slowly widen and he turns around to look in my full length mirror. Then he lets out an incredibly girlish scream as Zora and I try to wipe tears from our eyes.

Then everything changes.

Suddenly the sun goes in behind the clouds and the wind from the window seems almost icy as Chad s l o w l y turns around.

It shocks me what I see. His fists clenched and his body so tense. But it is his eyes that scare me. Those normally pure blue eyes are coated in fury, anger and annoyance. And it terrifies me.

And then it seems to happen in slow motion as he takes his hand and slaps Zora round the face.

I see Zora go through a series of emotions, surprise, shock, anger for a brief second and then finally sadness.

For a moment she can't say a word, but then she starts to cry.

I watch in silence as clear, honest tears fall from her eyes. Zora, the girl I think of as a little sister to me, a girl who lost both her parents, who has nothing and did nothing. She just got a slap from a man who has everything and knows it.

I suddenly feel a sense of anger and fury that I have never felt before. I feel it rising as I slowly stand up shaking from the bed. I turn to face him and look in his eyes.

They hadn't changed.

I don't want to do this but I have to I can't love someone that could do that to someone like Zora. I just can't, I can't love him.

I raise my hand and slap him hard around the face.

I see his eyes colour in shock as he looks into my eyes, then he looks back at Zora and groans as the realisation of what he just did hit him.

"I guess I deserved that."

Still looking straight into his eyes, I say.

"Chad, Zora is like a sister to me. If you dare get anywhere near her ever again you are going to get a lot more than a slap. I am only holding back because she is in the room. If I ever see you treat another living soul like you did Zora, you are going to lose a lot more than your pride." I say calmly.

He looks into my eyes like he is looking straight into my soul. I know he can see how much that hurt me and I know it. I break my eyes away from his, breaking my heart in the process.

"Get out."

He walks out the room and I sigh a tear falling from my eyes. I go back to Zora and she looks at me and she knows. I know she knows, but she doesn't say anything she just curls up in my arms and gives me a big hug as a couple more tears drop from my eyes I hear her whisper.

"Thank-you Sonny."

"Anytime Zora, anytime."


	6. Ride away

**Hey guys please please please review! Its the saddest thing ever not having one person review but I will stick to my promise and upload this chapter. **

**Review? For me? Please?**

**Liggy x**

* * *

**Prince Chad's POV**

I never felt more alone. I never really realised how used I am to having people around me. I never really noticed.

And now they are all shunning me, blocking me off.

Even my own butler!

I don't say I blame them...

I need to think, I need to get my mind straight.

The next morning I get up before any of the staff are awake and I have a quick shower and get dressed. I shove some essentials in a bag then make my way downstairs. I let myself into the kitchen and make myself some breakfast and then stuff a bag of food I had made for myself last night in my backpack. I leave a note telling them I won't need food today then creep outside and into the stables.

When I get down there, I see Beauty is waiting for me, my gleaming white horse stood there waiting for me and my morning carrot. When I get to the stable she nuzzles her white nose against me and I laugh and give her the carrot. At least Beauty isn't ignoring me.

As she munches on the carrot I start to tack her up just as sun is starts to rise. I gain speed knowing that people will start getting up soon. I grab the horse feed and horse treats I had laid out the night before and I quickly mount Beauty and before anyone can see us, we ride away.

Through the wilderness I ride, the wind streaming through my little hair bringing a healthy tint of pink to my face. I laugh loudly loving the sound my voice makes in the echoing forest.

The forest itself is the biggest in the Condor region and lies directly in the centre of the old Falkenzie Kingdom and the old Soran Kingdom. It is so dense that there are places that no one has ever ventured into for the fear of getting lost.

But I am not just anyone.

I started riding at a very young age. My day originally taught me on a little Shetland but I later reared Beauty. He was the one that introduced me to the forest and I know the place inside out upside down nowadays.

I get to my final destination as the light begins to fade. It is a little wooden cabin in the heart of the forest. I haven't been here in years. My father used to take me up here when I was about 12 or so. No one ever used to know where we went but I loved it here, my dad taught me how to ride a bike and fight with a sword down here. There is a beautiful secret lake not far away from here that my father and I used to fish on... I love it here.

Sighing, I tie up Beauty and fill up her trough with food and water. Then not bothering to go into the house yet, I fall back onto the cool grass and lie there looking up at the diming sky.

Maybe I'd bring Sonny here sometime.

I groan bringing my hands up to my face.

Sonny... Oh Sonny.

I made a mess of that.

As on cue my phone buzzes in my pocket and I pull it out.

27 missed calls  
11 new messages

I chuckle to myself.

Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, funny little Sonny.

I press a few buttons and my phone starts to read out my answer phone messages. I put the phone on the ground next to me and brace myself for the verbal abuse.

BEEP

"Chad? Are you there? No? Ok... errrrr just wondering where you are... By the way your answer phone message is the most idiotic thing I have ever heard! You might have just invented a new definition for the word conceited! Anyway call me back or I will see you at home!"

BEEP

"Chad... it's 3o'clock now and you have missed two meals. And you NEVER miss meals! I am starting to get more worried now... Please call back."

BEEP

"Hey dude, where are you? I have been waiting for half an hour! Remember that party? The one-"

I cut James off, sorry dude, you may be my childhood friend but your nothing compared to Sonny.

BEEP

"CHAD!"

I wince, expecting the worst.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? YOU CANNOT JUST VANISH OFF THE FACE OF THE PLANEY EVERYTIME SOMETHING DOESN'T GO YOUR WAY!"

I hear her stop for a moment and sigh.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, it's just there are search parties out there looking for you-"

Shit...

"-and I am really worried about you. Please come home, or just call someone. Please."

I get up to turn my phone off, so I can't hear anymore but another one starts.

BEEP

"Chad." I hear Sonny sobbing down the phone and my heart almost breaks.

"Please, Chad. Please come home. Don't do this! Please, we need to talk." And then she continues to sob down the phone.

Then for a couple more minutes all I hear is constant sobbing. I feel tears prick at my eyes. I hate hearing her like this but I force myself to listen I what I am putting her through. I can't bear to hear her like this and its all my fault. I pick up the phone and turn Sonny's sobbing off. I think long and hard just lying there as the sun sets.

Then after who knows how long I realise what I need to do. What I should do.

Then I type in a number I know, sadly, off by heart into my phone and listen as it rings.

"Chaddy?"

"Hi Mom."

"CHADDY! Are you hurt? Are you ok? Have you been kidnapped? Are yo-"

"Mother I am perfectly fine, is Mr Munroe there?"

"Yes. But wh-"

"Can I speak to him?"

"I don't see why not. I will divert this call to his room but I want to talk to you afterwards."

"Thanks."

A couple of seconds later he picks up.

"Chad?"

"Yeah..."

"Chad you worried Tania sick."

"I know, I know and I am sorry-"

"Your down at the cabin aren't you?"

"Yeah. Wait how do you know about the cabin?"

I hear him laugh. "I better know about it since I helped build it!"

"What!"

"Your Dad and I were very close friends as kids, but because of the whole rivalry thing we never got to see each other. So eventually when we got to 18, 19, we built the cabin where the four of us could hang out."

"F- four of you?" I question.

"Yes, me, Connie, your dad and Sky."

"You knew my mother?" I ask hoarsely

"Yes Chad, I did. Now why did you want to talk to me."

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. It's now or never.

"I'm in love with your daughter."


	7. The lady and the burnt princess

**I am sorry about this chapter, it is sort of a bit heartbreaking. Not is all that it seems though so don't worry! Enjoy!**

**Liggy x**

* * *

**Maid Zora's POV**

"Zora!" I hear a twinkling voice say my name. My eyes flutter open and Tawni is sitting at the end of my bed.

"Tawni?" I say wearily.

"Good your awake now let's get going!" And before I can protest, in a puff of pink smoke I end up standing in a big room.

"Tawni..." I groan rubbing my eyes. "What happened to the no magic before 9 o'clock' rule?"

"Oops!" I groan again as my eyes get used to the light. I take in my surroundings, it seems like we are in a room that hasn't been touched for a while. There is dust everywhere but there is a nice lot of light coming in through the window.

"Now Zora, close your eyes." I obey.

"Now I want to imagine you are a princess like Sonny and you could have a room and dresses like hers. What would your ideal room look like and your dresses?"

With my eyes closed I start to imagine the perfect room. A similar layout to Sonny's but a brighter colour scheme. Bright pink and lime green walls and bedspread, with somewhere to house Bernie of course. I think of the most beautiful dresses and imagine myself twirling round and round feeling the soft silk on my skin. I get so lost in my fantasy I forget that Tawni is even there until she whispers in my ear.

"Open your eyes." I gasp as the whole room has been transformed. It is exactly the same as in my dream. I look down and see my rags transformed into a beautiful white innocent dress. I turn around and look in the mirror. I almost don't recognize myself. I have a touch of make up on and my hair is done up all fancy with glittery white slides keeping it in place.

"Is it done yet?" I hear an impatient voice say from outside. I hear the door creak open and Tawni and Chad exchange knowing glances.

"Chad, may I introduce Lady Lancaster of Fallen."

Chad bows. "It's a pleasure to meet you m'lady."

I look at him warily. "Where have you been?"

"Just putting some things right. I am so sorry Zora and I really hope this will make things up to you."

"What exactly is this? And why did you call me a lady? I am just a maid!" I exclaim

"Not exactly Zora. I did some research and found that a certain Sir Lancaster died in helping my father defeat the Black Knights, and I am sorry but your mother died during your birth. But on the plus side this makes you a Lady!"

"I'm originally from Falkenzie?" I ask with horror.

"Is that all you got from my monologue? Jeez."

"Wait are you kicking me out the palace?" I ask panicking

Tawni and Chad laugh. "Quite the opposite, we were hoping you would have a permanent place in the palace as Sonny's Lady in Waiting or in simpler terms a Lady who is best friends with the future queen. This could be your room."

I tear my eyes away from his and look around the amazing room before me then down at my clothes. Could this really be happening. I look back at Chad who is standing their looking really guilty but happy at the same time. My fists clench and my eyes fill with hope as I ask him one last question.

"Is this a trick?"

Tawni walks up to me and puts her arms around me and hugs me tight. "Not unless you want it to be."

"So what do you say Zora? Will you become a Lady in Waiting and forgive me?"

I break away from Tawni and launch myself at Chad.

"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you." I repeat into his shirt as he laughs.

"I have to tell Sonny!" I exclaim and run towards her room. I am the happiest I have been in years.

**Fairy Tawni's POV**

"That was the right thing to do Chad." I say to Chad.

He turns to me and smiles a real smile. "It was wasn't it?" He sighs and his face turns serious. "Now I just have one last thing to do."

He starts to walk out the door and I ask quickly. "What's that?" He turns to me, all signs of happiness wiped from his face just serious Chad.

"I have to go tell Sonny I love her." And with that he turns and walks out leaving me standing there dumbfounded.

Chad loves Sonny?

**Princess Sonny's POV**

I can't sleep. I have been sitting on my bed petting Sunshine for who knows how long, I just keep thinking what Chad did for Zora.

"Purrrrrrrr."

I smile taking my attention back to Sunshine who is purring at me in annoyance that I had been so deep in thought I had stopped petting her.

She curls back up against my stomach and falls asleep.

_At least I have you Sunshine. At least I have you._

I sigh then hear a knock. I look up to see Chad standing at the door in his PJ's. At least he has a top on this time.

"Hey." He says nervously.

"You couldn't sleep either?" I ask him and he smiles and comes in and closes the door behind him.

"Nope." He stands there awkwardly with his hands in his pockets and his v-neck t-shirt showing those biceps quite nicely. Not that I was looking.

I gesture over to my bed and I shuffle up so he can sit down and Sunshine annoyed by the movement jumps out of my lap to find a lap that doesn't move. He laughs nervously then climbs on the bed and sits cross legged like myself. We sit there facing each other for a minute as he studies my features.

He looks into my eyes and says.

"I am so sorry Sonny."

"About what?" I ask confused

"About Zora. I just lost it, I am so sorry."

"It's ok, I forgive you. I heard what you did for her."

"Yeah." He chuckles looking down in thought. "She's not a bad kid."

"Thanks for that." I say looking deep into his eyes.

"No need for that. I deserved a good kick into shape... or should I say slap?" He asks humorously

I groan falling back onto the bed. "Don't remind me! I have only ever hit three people in my entire life: you, my ex-boyfriend and this old guy who tried to feel me up."

"He did what?" Chad asks angrily. Remembering Joe I hide from him by bringing my hands up to my face and say hastily.

"Nothing!"

Suddenly I feel shadow shelter my body from the moonlight pouring through the window.

I peak through my fingers to see Chad leaning over me, pining both my arms to my side. I squirm a little but he just chuckles.

"What did you say Sonny?" He says firmly but with a twinkle in his eye.

"I was just saying how Joe of Jonas was reeeeeaaaally handsome."

"Oh you're going to get it now." Then he starts tickling me, which sucks because it just so happens that I am the most ticklish person you will ever come across. I start giggling uncontrollably and very loudly which Chad is not impressed with.

"Shh!" He says putting a finger to my lips. "You will wake everyone!"

Then everything changes. I realise how close our bodies are and I tear my eyes away from his and blush. Suddenly it's just me and him lying on a bed together, alone. I look back up into his eyes and I know he can sense my fear, but we both know we want it to happen. And suddenly his lips are on mine, kissing me so deeply so passionately that I think I was going to lose all sense of everything. He slips his arms around my waist and pulls me up towards him so I end up sitting up against the pillows with his arms still wrapped around my waist...

**Prince Chad's POV**

I don't know how long we go on like this but eventually I come to my senses and tear my mouth away from hers.

"I am sorry." I say getting off her and standing up.

She looks back at me, hurt, confusion and sadness clouding her eyes.

"Wait what?"

"Sorry I shouldn't have done that." I feel terrible that I had just done that, however much I love her, I look down at my feet hoping I will just fall down into some hole somewhere.

"Did I tell you, you could stop?"

**Princess Sonny's POV**

As I say those words he looks straight back at me with so much hope and vulnerability that it could be possible that fell even more in love with him.

He walks back over to my bed and kneels next to me. I turn and face him and he looks straight into my eyes, into the deepest part of my soul. And then he leans in and kisses me so gently and lightly but so romantically that I feel the kiss all the way to my toes. He pulls away and looks into my eyes again.

"I love you Sonny." He says hoarsely.

"I love you too Chad." I reply with tears in my eyes.

And then we kiss for a very long time.

* * *

**Prince Chad's POV**

I left Sonny's room that night the happiest man alive. I could sing, shout and skip! I love her so much and she loves me!

I am the luckiest, happiest man alive and that night I went to sleep content.

I wake up violently as my hysterical mother is shaking me

"Chad! Fire! Fire! Oh it's terrible!"

I shot up in bed suddenly beads of sweat on my forehead to see my mother in her night gown sobbing.

"Is Sonny ok?" I ask.

I see tears prick at her eyes and a rush of fear floods through me. "I'm sorry Chad."

I push her out of the way not wanting to believe what she was telling me. The flames had been extinguished and I end up running through the charcoaled hallway black smoke and tears blurring my vision continuously shouting Sonny's name.

I hear Zora closely following behind me. I turn the corner and stand in the entrance unable to believe my eyes.

"NO! NO! SONNY!"

I run over to her side and sink down onto my knees. I frantically check her cold body for a pulse but find nothing. I look down at her. Her hair burnt at the tips and her face a little burnt. I just wanted to see her beautiful brown eyes one more time and to see her smile. That smile.

Tears are streaming from my eyes and I look back to my mother in desperation who is standing the doorway with a sobbing Zora at her side.

"They suffocated Chad. They are both dead."

I bang the floor with my fist hard so it echoes round the palace.

"NO! NO! NO! NOT NOW! Not after…"

I trail off sobbing as the three of us stare at the remains of the King and Princess of Soran.


	8. Sir Marshall and the Misses Marshalls

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE ABOUT THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER!**

**Ok this chapter might not make a lot of sense at the moment but all will be revealled later, I think most people will figure it out though. Anyway enjoy!**

**Liggy x**

**

* * *

**

**Marshall's POV**

I am sitting in the study when she rings, I listen for four rings then I pick up.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hello is this Sir Marshal?" A woman on the other end of the phone asks.

"Yes it is, what can I do for you?"

"Are you still looking for a maid/ladies maid?"

"Oh thank goodness someone called my wife and step daughters are doing my head in! When can you start?"

"This morning."

"Delightful! Can I see you here at 10? What did you say your name was?"

"Allie, Allie Williams."

"Good, good I'll see you at 10."

And at 10 o'clock she is there on the dot.

She stands infront of me with a little brown case and I inspect her. She has dark brown hair tied back in a tight bun on the back of her head with a white scruffy cloth keeping it away from her face. She is wearing a typical maids uniform but it looked good on her. She is incredibly pale but her striking brown eyes make her stand out from the crowd.

"Allie, I assume."

She drops her bag and curtseys neatly.

"Yes Sir."

"And have you been a ladies maid before?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. Now this is Lucy." I indicate a girl about the same age as her behind me and she steps forward and curtseys.

"She will show you around and inform you of you duties."

"Yes Sir." Both girls reply and with that I walk back to my study and go back to work.

The things I do for my wife!

**Maid Lucy's POV**

I look at the girl and pity her a bit she has no idea what the condor girls are capable of. She didn't see the last ladies maid they had leave in tears. She would probably be quite a pretty thing if she let her hair down. I smile at her.

"Allie right?"

She goes to smile but then thinking the better of it looks down at the floor and says quietly. "Yeah."

"Okay, I will show you where the Misses Condor's rooms are."

I start to walk up the stairs and she follows behind me.

"Sir Marshall is a good Master, very fair but believes everything his wife and step daughters say. Mrs Marshall is a typical evil witch likes everything spotless but you won't have to attend to her, you are attending to the two step daughters. Now the older one is very manipulative and sneaky do not under any circumstances get on her bad side. The younger daughter is more spoilt and incredibly demanding and known to through fits when things don't go her way. In this house you literally are walking on eggshells. My advice to you is stay low, do your job and get out."

By the end of my monologue I have shown her pretty much the whole house and ended up in the servant quarters.

"Here's your room."

She turns to me and smiles. "Thanks."

She puts her case on the bed and starts to unpack. I don't move from the door way though.

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

She turns around quickly and stares at me.

I shrug. "You just look familiar."

"I don't think so. I have just moved here."

"Oh ok!"

In the distance I hear a door open and exclaim.

"Oh the girls are back. You should go and see if they need help getting ready for the party tonight."

I go to go out the door and then I turn back to her at the last moment and smile.

"Good luck."

She smiles the first sincere smile I have seen from her and replies.

"Thanks."

And then I leave her to it.

**Miss P****enelope's POV**

I had just arrived home from shopping with my friend Portlyn and I hear a knock at my door.

"Enter!"

A girl about my age enters and curtseys.

"Who are you! And what are you doing in my room?"

She curtseys again without batting an eyelid. "I'm your new ladies maid Miss Penelope, I was coming to see if you needed my assistance getting ready for tonight."

Shocked I reply. "Oh, ok." I smirk and say. "Will you get my sheath cut red dress with roses. Thanks."

I go back to powdering my face as I watch the girl as she opens my closet to find a whole closet of red dresses. She doesn't even flinch. She flicks through them then takes something out and shuts the door. I turn to her knowing she had it wrong because not one of my old ladies maids knew what a sheath cut was. I turn to her in shock as I see she is holding the correct dress.

She lays the dress on the bed and goes back to the closet and takes out a pair of red velvet shoes and puts them beside the dress.

"Excuse me!" I exclaim and she turns to me. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Oh sorry Miss Penelope, it's just these shoes are the only shoes in your wardrobe that will show beneath the dress your wearing and complement the dress at the same time."

I glare at her and she looks at me emotionless.

"Ok then miss-know-it-all," I say standing up and walking towards my wardrobe. "Give me a detailed analysis of my wardrobe."

At this point I thought she'd back down, but she just stood up and walked towards my wardrobe, she looks at me one last time like I really wanted her to do this and I nod. Then she quickly flicks through each dress and says what she thinks of it.

"Party dress, party dress, party dress, ball gown, low cut ball gown, waaaay too short ball gown, shopping with mother dress, never worn ball gown, this one's defiantly you-"

She pauses to elegantly throw the dress on the bed miraculously without creasing the dress.

"Impulse buy, too expensive to wear out buy, wrong shade of red, defiantly wrong shade of red, out of season, out of season, in season, in season, and-"

She pauses at the last dress taking it off the hook it's the only dress that's not red, I wince at the purple puffy sleeves and how ridiculous it looked.

"A perfectly vile first season in, if I'm correct everyone has one, but with a little design alterations and size alterations it would suit your younger sister perfectly and you know how much help she needs."

She smiles at me challengingly and I smile back wickedly. "Allie, your ladies maid at your service Miss." She says smiling.

"I think I am going to like you." I reply.

"Anything more for you Miss?"

"No, I'll call you when I need help getting on with my gown. You can attend to my sister now, we'll see how you get on with her."

"I suppose we will." She smiles and leaves the room.

I think she'll do just fine.

**Miss Dakota's POV **

I have heard there I have a new ladies maid. I hope she's better than the last one, the last one was pathetic. I hear footsteps and a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I chime innocently.

A maid with brown hair comes into my room and curtseys.

"My new lady's maid I presume."

She nods. "What can I do for you m'lady?" She curtseys again. I like this one, she treats me with the respect I deserve.

"Brush my hair." The girl walks over to me and picks up my hairbrush and starts to brush my hair. After a couple of minutes I wonder why she hasn't hurt me yet.

"How are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" She asks innocently.

"Brushing my hair without hurting me."

"If you start at the ends and work your way upwards to the roots Miss, it untangles the knots better."

"Oh." I say shortly. She continues this for a couple more minutes before I get impatient.

"Stop." I command and she finishes the stroke and looks at me expectantly.

"I want you to style my hair into the Edwardian Braid hairstyle."

She hesitates and I glare at her.

"What are you waiting for girl!"

"Well Miss, I just think that the shape of your face and the dress your wearing tonight would benefit from a more Victorian hairstyle."

"What do you mean by Victorian?"

"They are very pretty hairstyles Miss and they don't take long, and if you don't like it I can quickly redo it into the Edwardian braid."

"Fine." She smiles taking a thinner comb and slowly moulding my hair. She takes absolute care not to hurt me as she styles it and when it's done I have to give her some credit, I look beautiful.

"Wow." I whisper turning my head taking in the few curls cascading down my neck and how the rest of it is styled into a fancy updo on my head.

"Does it please you Miss?" She asks. I turn to her and smile a broad smile.

"Very much so."

And at that moment Penelope decides to burst in. "Dakota can I borrow-"

"What have you done to your hair? It looks good!"

"She did it for me." I say pointing at the girl. "Wait what's your name?"

"Allie," The girl replies.

"There, Allie did it for me."

Penelope stands there shocked and slowly a grin appears on her face as she shakes her head.

"Allie, I want you to alter that dress for Dakota for tonight, I want to see if you can really make her look a little less... well Dakota like."

"Take it back!" I scream running after her.

How I hate my sister.

**No one's POV**

Allie on the other hand chuckles and walks into Penelope's room takes out the ugly dress and starts to work. She rips off the puff sleeves removes a lot of the frill so all that she is left with is a silk dress underneath, she uses some of the left over material to line the dress and create a high waist band that would compliment Dakota's shape the best. Just as she finishes Penelope comes in and says she needs help getting dressed. After helping both sisters get ready for the party tonight, only then does she join Lucy down in the servants quarters to help preparing the food.

"Well she's not crying, that's a good sign isn't it?"

Lucy says to the big blonde boy next to her as Allie enters.

"How did it go? Are you ready to quit yet?"

Allie laughs. "They're fine! They just need different techniques to keep them happy!"

Lucy and the blonde boy stand there dumbfounded. "You're kidding right?" The blonde boy asks.

"Who are you?" Allie asks.

"Oh, Allie this Grady he's head butler."

She smiles as shakes hands with Grady. "Hi, nice to meet you."

"You too. But I don't see how you can put up with them!" Suddenly they hear a little bell ring for dinner.

"Oops! Time to start your maid duties! Grab a plate of food and don't make any eye contact with anyone." Lucy says quickly rushing around to try and make themselves look presentable.

"Ready?" She asks and Allie and Grady nod as she pushes open the big doors to the big dining room where about 20 people are sitting. Allie takes a big breath then starts to serve.

"10 people mother have complimented me on my new look this evening. It's that just amazing mother!" Dakota exclaims loudly to her mother

"And I have had been asked to dance for the first four dances mother isn't that wonderful mother!" Penelope also exclaims.

Allie sneaks a look at the Mrs Marshall and sees that she has red hair and tight pursed lips. She defiantly doesn't look like the type of person to get on the wrong side of.

"And who inspired your new look dear Dakota?" Mrs Marshall asked.

"Our new ladies maid mother! She's that one!" And out of the corner of her eye she sees Dakota point at her.

She also sees Mrs Marshall give her a harsh glare out of the corner of her eye.

She quickly delegates out the food and gets out of there quickly.

She doesn't know what she has against her, but she doesn't want to know.


	9. All is revealed! Or is it?

**Now this chapter is either going to clear everything up for you like magic or it is going to make you more confused. If it has made you more confused PLEASE tell me so I can explain it.**

**IMPORTANT!**

**IMPORTANT!**

**IMPORTANT!**

**Would you like some Tawnico action in this story or not? I haven't got any other pairings at the moment but if you would like me to add some in please tell me!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Liggy x **

**

* * *

**

**Prince Chad's POV **

It's been a whole 12 hours since I found them dead, and I still can't believe it. I have locked myself in my room all day and cried most of the day, not eaten and not talked to anyone.

Zora joined me at one point. I let her in but we didn't talk I just held her like a big brother would as she sobbed into my night shirt that I havn't changed out of. I know that it had hit her hard, she knew Sonny maybe better than I did, defiantly longer than I had.

Tomorrow we would announce to the Kingdom their death. Tomorrow they would all judge me. I just know they will and I don't know if I am ready for that.

I am supposed to have a psychic appointment this evening, which I really should go to because I only have one once a month.

Maybe she'd be able to tell me why I can't stop thinking that something's wrong with this whole situation.

Maybe.

I drag myself out of bed and grab my navy blue cloak and put it on covering me head to toe and head out into the palace grounds.

It doesn't take me long, even in the dark I have pretty much memorized the grounds. I walk through the entrance to the deep purple tent and take a seat in front of Chloe. The room is filled with floaty silks and jewels that sparkle like a million diamonds. Tania has always been very superstitious and even though she knew I was not her child she insisted on getting my fortune told just like she did each month. When I was younger I used to love the fortune telling but now I kind of just blank out what the teller says and use it as relaxation time.

The fortune teller varies from year to year, Mum hires the fortune teller of the year. And the woman that happens to be the fortune teller of this year is young Chloe. Chloe is about the same age as me and she has long straight red hair that she keeps out of her face with a green hair band. I have to give Chloe credit though, she is the most accurate fortune teller I have ever had.

Anyway, she is sitting there holding the palms of my hands with her eyes closed. She can do this for half an hour to an hour as she "channels my energy".

Suddenly her eyes snap open and she stares at me.

_Okaaaaaay she hasn't done that before. _

"You will see her five times." She says in this low creepy tone.

_If she is trying to spook me it is defiantly working._

"What?"

"YOU WILL SEE HER FIVE TIMES!" She hisses

"Yeah... I get that but what does that mean."

"And the fifth time could be your last." She hisses.

I snatch my hands away from hers as if she had burnt them. I stare at her and she blinks a couple of times before saying.

Sorry Prince, just zoned out there. Are you ok?" She is back to her normal voice but I am still frightened so I push my chair away from me and stand up.

"What do you mean by you will see her five times?"

"Chad I haven't said anything..."

"But you did... Which means..." I swear, chuck an hundred at her and leave.

But her words echo round my head.

"_You will see her five times. And the fifth time could be your last."  
"You will see her five times. And the fifth time could be your last."  
"You will see her five times. And the fifth time could be your last."  
"You will see her five times. And the fifth time could be your last."  
"You will see her five times. And the fifth time could be your last."_

_

* * *

_

**Sonny's POV (A/N You didn't really think I'd kill her off did you?)**

I am exhausted! I collapse on my little wooden bed and sigh. Who knew it would be exhausting to be a little ladies maid called Allie? Then it all came back to me.

Why I am here, why I ran, why I am pretending to be someone I'm not. Tears spilled out of my eyes as I play back in my mind last night.

_Flashback_

_I woke up to my father shaking me._

"_Sonny," He coughs. "Sonny!" I sit up suddenly and fumes fill my lungs, I look down and see my father doubled up in pain, coughing violently. _

"_Dad!" I exclaim getting up and kneeling beside him just as my door bursts open filling my room with fire. I shriek and cling to my dad who manages to shout._

"_Tawni I need you!"_

_Tawni appears seemingly unaffected by the fumes and flames._

"_Tawni take her, hide her, get her a job as a maid, change her look and look after her."_

"_Dad no!" I cry desperately as the flames draw nearer._

"_Sweetie, I have been dying for a long time now, and this is my time to go. I love you. Be strong for both of us."_

_Tears spill from my eyes and I can't look him in the eye. _

"_Who did this?" I choke hoarsely._

_He leans in and whispers his name in my ear. "He's out to kill you Sonny, you have to hide."_

"_But what about you!"_

"_Go Sonny!" He shouts urgently as the flames draw nearer. "I love you Sonny."_

"_I love you too dad." _

_And then he was gone. I was in a pink frilly room. _

"_Tawni I need you to do something for me." I say tears gathering under my eyelashes_

"_What's that Sonny?" She says gently._

"_I need you to create a dead copy of me."_

"_Sonny are you sure about this."_

"_Yes." _

_She does what I say and an unmoving copy of me appears on the floor. She looked like my before last night, before the fire, before Chad said he loved me. I pick up a nearby pen and kneel beside the body._

"_What are you doing?" Tawni asks._

"_Leaving Chad a message."_

_I draw a set of initials on the palm of her hand then stand up and say solemnly._

"_Place her in my room, they'll think I died with my father."_

"_But Sonny-"_

"_WHAT ELSE CAN I DO TAWNI! THERE IS NOTHING ELSE I CAN DO!"_

_Tawni looks at me shocked and I start to cry again._

"_I'm sorry Tawni, just please..." I beg and in a moment she disappears with the body. And then I curl up on the pink carpeted floor and cry myself to sleep._

_Back to reality_

That night I cry and cry and cry, because my father's dead and tomorrow everyone in the whole kingdom will think I am dead as well.

IF YOUR CONFUSED READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER!


	10. Stupid Knights ED

**Hey everyone! This chapter's a bit of a bitty chapter but the next one should be more interesting. Please please please review as I know you do read the story! **

**I am thinking of changing the name of the story, what do you think?**

**This chapters dedicated to Channylover for the awesome idea.**

**Liggy x**

* * *

**Maid Sonny's POV**

The kingdom has been summoned. Its time. He has announced today to be a national holiday, everyone is ecstatic, they don't realise they will be mourning for most of it.

"Allie! Isn't it great? We all have a full day of no Marshall's!" Lucy exclaims putting on her smartest dress for the announcement by Prince Chad.

"Yeah I suppose." I say solemnly.

"What's wrong?" She asks concerned.

"I'm fine, you go with Grady I'll catch up with you both later." She looks at me for a moment then nods and goes off with Grady.

I wait until they are far enough away then start the endless walk to the palace. When I get there swarms of people have gathered around the palace all chanting "Prince Chad! Prince Chad! Prince CHAD!" Suddenly out walks Chad from the palace and the crowd goes wild with excitement but he doesn't react to it instead he just looks more depressed.

When he reaches the podium he lifts a hand to silence the crowd which they all do immediately and then he starts to talk.

"I have called you here today to tell you something which has not only influenced me but will influence the whole kingdom greatly. And because of this news in exactly a month's time I will take the place as your king."

Whispers break out among the crowd. All concerning Princess Sonny. Me.

Tears sting my eyes. Of course the first thing he does when I am dead is become King, maybe he never loved me, maybe-

"Silence!" He shouts hushing the crowd instantly.

He looks down for a moment, blinking back tears, he looks back at the crowd and I can see the pain in his eyes and it sends a dagger to my heart.

"King David and Princess Sonny-"

I can't listen to this I thought I could do it but I can't I just-

I turn around blinking back tears and run from the crowd but not quick enough to escape hearing those dreaded words.

"-Are dead."

**Prince Chad's POV**

"Silence!" I shout hushing the crowd instantly. I look out at all of them, all of them so naive, just like she was. I look down blinking back tears. They will all think I have killed her, killed her to get the throne! I feel my heart break in two as I look up into the crowd, all my walls down, the vulnerability showing through my eyes. I take a deep breath.

"King David and Princess Sonny-" I break off as I notice a girl at the back, I only see the front of her for an instant before she turns and weaves her way through the crowd away from me. Like she knows what I am going to say. A lone tear slips down my cheek.

"-Are dead." I finish solemnly. No one says a word, I have finally shocked the whole kingdom into silence.

"Their funeral is tomorrow, in two weeks I will hold a ball to look for a wife and in a month is my coronation. Thank you."

Then it all goes mad.

**No one's POV**

That evening Jet Cavalier, leader of the Dark Knights summons his knights to the palace, he sits there with his hood pulled back. He looks around at his knights and smirks.

"Well done men. They're dead." He says evilly

Loud cheers echo round the chambers of the abandoned palace.

"Mwahhhhahaha!" Jet's laugh booms round the palace louder than the other men.

He raises his glass and drinks the blood red wine and all the knights follow his lead.

"But it's not all fun and laughter men." Jet says solemnly putting down his wine glass.

"But they're dead Sire." Zac states bluntly.

He sighs. "Yes I got that bit Zac but did any of you notice the Prince?" They all shake their heads and Jet slaps his hand to his foreheads and mutters "Idiots." Under his breath.

"Prince Chad Dylan Cooper is heard to be very upset about the whole incident, especially concerning a certain princess."

"You don't think he had-"Jake shudders. "-_feelings_ for her do you?"

"Yes, yes I do."

The whole room gasps loudly.

"Yes there is no need for that." Jet says impatiently.

"But Sire! This is the dreaded FEELINGS we are talking about, the thing that ruins menkind!" PJ exclaims

"I mean we almost lost Dean to that wizard Alex Russo!" He exclaims in his very high squeaky voice, indicating Dean on the other side of the table. "Because of his-" He leans in and whispers loudly. "FEELINGS."

"Look PJ, I know we are in Falkenzie but there is no need to be dramatic all the time. Feelings don't ruin people."

The whole room gasps in shock again at their divine leader.

"For instance..." Jet says trying to redeem himself. "It was my feelings of hate that made me to want to kill the King and Princess."

"Yes but Sire we were talking about the feelings of-"

"Don't say it." Jet growls to PJ.

PJ turns away from Jet and puts a hand in front of his face and whispers loudly to the others. "Feelings of LOVE."

Jet throws his hands up into the air and shouts loudly.

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU, YOU IMBISOLE!"

"Sorry Sire." PJ apologizes hanging his head.

"So what are you going to do Sire?" Asks Jake.

"I'll keep an eye on him, but he should be fine, I mean how close could they have got in one month?"

**Prince Chad's POV **

I am completely and utterly, head over heels in love with Sonny Munroe.

Yes love not loved, and I have only realised how much I love her now. I sit there in my throne with my head in my hands listening to the constant whispers and murmurs, it is driving me insane. I can't shake the feeling that something's not right and the images of that morning are now burnt into my memory. The murmurs and the images are getting louder and more vivid. And suddenly I lose all sense of everything my head is spinning, tears burn my eyes like acid. I can't take it a moment longer, I burst out of room and run on to the balcony.

"I didn't kill her!" I yell into the land of Fallen. Everyone stops and looks at me, they don't say anything but I can see it running through their minds.

"I know what you're thinking! Sounds like a guilty conscience! Why would I kill the King and Princess? What motivation do I have?"

"You want the throne to yourself!" Someone shouts, I rest my head on the balcony and the tears are back. I look back at my people and I hear gasps.

"I love her." I say hoarsely. "Why would I kill the woman I love?" I look into the eyes of my people.

"I am not mad, I am just truly, deeply, completely, head over heels in love."

And with that I turn and walk back into the palace.

**If you didn't read at the top I am thinking of changing the name to this story, email me ideas!**


	11. The girl with the veil

**Hey! This chapter is dedicated to **_Nessie4Ever_** who made my day with her last comment!**

**Bit of a sad chapter but it has to get worse to get better.**

**Review review review!**

**Liggy x **

* * *

**Princess Sonny's POV**

I look down at the morning's paper and I sigh. Today is the day of my funeral. I go upstairs and change into a black dress and veil, luckily today is a Sunday, my day off so I can go. I am going to my father's and my own funeral. I shake my head at how much everything had changed over the last month. There was no guest list, anyone could come. That was Chad's idea, he said I would have wanted it that way.

I pull on some black tights and black heels and slip on my sun necklace that I hide beneath the black material of the dress. Before I go downstairs I look in the mirror.

_Shit._

I notice some red marks appearing on my neck. Not just any red marks, hickeys. Tears spring in the corner of my eyes but I quickly blink them back. I hide them with some concealer and meet Tawni at the backdoor. She has hidden her wings and like me she is wearing a veil to cover her face. As we exit the house we nod silently at one another both bringing our veils over our faces.

As we enter the graveyard I blink back tears. They were all here, my friends, my family, everyone I had ever met briefly or that knew me were here, mourning me. I feel tears slip down my face as Tawni leaves me, she knows this is something I have to go through on my own. I hang back from the main crowd as the priest comes forward. I would do anything to be standing there with my aunts, uncles and cousins right now. I needed to feel their sadness, to help me through mine.

"We are gathered here today..."

He's dead. He died to save me. I am now an orphan, no family to turn to because they all think I am dead. I weep harder ignoring the words the priest is saying. What use are words at a time like this? I collapse down onto a bench as the tears lighten up a bit so now I am just crying silently.

I don't notice him approaching, I don't notice him sitting down until he asks me a question.

"Were you close?" I don't look at the man asking me the question but the voice sounded familiar.

"Very." I whisper hoarsely

"I almost can't believe it myself."

"I know. I feel most sorry for the Prince."

"You do?" He sounds surprised. "Why?"

"She loved him. Very much." I pause "She still does." I whisper.

After no reply from the man, I turn to look at him. All I see is frozen blue eyes. Chad's blue eyes and he is staring at me completely frozen to the spot.

"Chad!" I exclaim getting up quickly. Realising my mistake I curtsey quickly.

"Sorry Prince! I didn't know- I have to go!" And then I turn quickly and ran from that graveyard as quickly as possible.

**Prince Chad's POV**

She turns and runs at a million miles per hour out of that graveyard. Never turning back.

"Miss!" I yell after her. As she runs I see a metal object around her neck flying out behind her I look a little more carefully and I swear it was sun shaped.

"Sonny?" I say hoarsely, as I think back to what the girl said to me.

"_Never give up hope Chad, never."_ I whip around to see who said that and find no one.

Confused, I go back to join the funeral party, never dismissing the voice and the girl with the veil.

**Princess Sonny's POV**

That evening I return to the graveyard, armed with fresh roses and lilies for my father's and mother's grave. I make my way through the eerie graveyard ignoring the spooky sounds and shadows because all I can focus on are the tears that are blurring my vision. When I get to our graves I kneel before my father's grave and place the roses on it. Tears falling down my cheeks, I remember everything about him. His bellowing laugh, his warm hugs and all those Daddy, Daughter days we had had together. That made cry harder. If anyone was supposed to be at that funeral today it was me.

I lift my veil so I can trace the words with my fingertips.

_In memory of King David Munroe. He lies here with his beloved wife and beautiful daughter. We will miss him greatly._

I chuckle sadly.

"How I wish this was true." I whisper.

Suddenly I hear something behind me and I am aware that someone is watching me. I lift my veil back over my eyes and move over to my mother's grave.

No one was going to stop me from doing this. These were my parents.

My mother's grave was obviously much older than father's, it had been cleaned for the ceremony but other than that you can tell no one has paid it much attention. I lay the lilies on it and finger my necklace as I remember everything I can about her.

Her laugh, her warm embrace, how she would make me laugh when I hurt myself, how I had made her laugh when she got ill. And her last words to me. _"I love you Sonny."_ I sat there for a moment with my head in my hands sobbing. Sobbing for both my parents and how much they had sacrificed to help me, to save me.

After I compose myself I stand up and look at the three graves in their line, forcing myself to look at the third grave. My grave. Wobbling slightly I move so I am standing directly in front of the grave. I notice unlike the other two the grave had been recently attended to. I force myself to kneel down. I finger the yellow petals not wanting to admit to myself what they were and who had put them there.

They were sunflowers and only one person knows I love or loved sunflowers from when I ordered to have a fresh vase of sunflowers in my room every morning.

_I can't believe he remembered._

The _he_ I am referring to, I would guess is the person watching me, or the person standing by the tree a foot away from me however you want to look at it.

"You didn't bring anything, for her." He states. "Why?"

Still keeping my eyes fixated on the sunflowers I reply. "Because I knew you would."

I hear him walk towards me as I stand up slowly. I make sure my veil is covering my face and then I turn to face him.

I look at him and he is staring at me with such wonder and confusion in his eyes, that he just shakes his head and asks.

"Do I know you, girl with the veil?" For a moment I just stand there watching him. Oh how I missed those blue eyes, the curve of his jaw line, his perfect blonde hair. Everything. Then I notice the little things, his hair ruffled, the black circles under his eyes and the hollow empty echo in his blue eyes that scares me. Eventually I manage to whisper a hoarse,

"Yes."

He steps closer to me. "I know you but I can't quite place..."

He trails off noticing my necklace.

I only have one thing to ask him now. Only one thing left matters.

A single tear falls down my cheek.

"Were you in love with her?" I ask him simply.

He tears his eyes away from my necklace and I can see him studying my brown eyes furiously. Tears threatening to escape those blue orbs.

"I still am." He says hoarsely. A couple more tears slip from my eyes as I nod and turn and walk away, turning my back on my family and my one love.

The one that still loves me.

When I get back I find Tawni sitting at the servants' dining table waiting for me.

"Tawni, I need you to erase the memory of me from anyone that saw me at that funeral, apart from Chad."

She nods and disappears off to do what I told her. Now Chad will just I think I was a ghost. _It's better this way._ I think to myself. _I hope._

I sink down into the chair that Tawni was sitting in and cry until morning comes.


	12. She's alive! I think

**Is anyone actually reading this story anymore?**

**Liggy x**

* * *

**Prince Chad's POV**

When I get back to the palace my head is spinning and my heart is soaring. She's alive! I think... I go into my room to see Nico and James Conroy sitting on my bed.

"I'm sorry man." Nico said getting up and giving me a manly hug

"Yeah dude, this must be really hard on you." James comments.

"Go guys, I know you both have a party tonight, don' t let me spoil your fun."

I don't even know what I am saying I just know I have to get rid of them.

"Are you sure man?" Nico asks, but James is already half way out the door.

"Yeah go." Nico nods and follows James. And as soon as they are gone I run down to Zora's room.

I burst open the door to see Zora still in her black dress sitting crossing legged on her bed looking very morbid.

"She's not dead." I exclaim happily but she just looks at me like I have lost my mind.

"Chad..."

"I saw her at the funeral today, she sat next to me on the bench, she was wearing her sun necklace. Then I saw her tonight and the grave stones, she lay roses for her father and lilies for her mother, we had a proper conversation and everything. She's alive Zora."

She sighs, "Oh Chad, how I'd love to believe you but when you lose someone dear to you..." She continues to talk but I don't hear her. How can she not believe me? I need more evidence... I need. I need...

My eyes widen in realization and I turn around and high tail it out of Zora's room and down the hall.

"Chad! Chad!" Zora calls after me.

I run to Sonny's room and kneel by her body looking for any signs, anything that might mean it's not her body.

Then I notice it. I sigh, this is the evidence I was looking for.

"Chad!" Zora shouts at me. "What has got into you?"

"Zora come here."

"Chad, I don't particularly want to-"

"Now." I hear her sigh as she kneels down next to me.

**Lady Zora's POV**

"What I am looking at?" I ask him tiredly

He takes my knees and turns me round so I am looking straight into his eyes."Zora, this is hard to say and you have to promise not to tell anyone." He says

I sigh feeling more and more sorry for him. "I promise."

He starts to squirm uncomfortably rubbing the back of neck.

"Well..."

"Spit it out Cooper." I say impatiently

"Ok, ok, the night that Sonny 'died' we sort of... well..."

My eyes widen in disbelief.

"Wait you didn't sleep with her Cooper did you?"

"No! No, no, no!" He exclaims horrified. He groans rubbing his hands up and down his face.

"Look I'll just say it. I went to her room late that night, and I apologized for what I did to you and everything idiotic I had done in the last month and one thing led to another and well we kissed."

"Awww!" I exclaim as he sits their uncomfortably.

"And then I said I love her then we kiss for a very very long time."

"AWWWW!" I squeal "Why didn't you tell me?"

"That's irrelevant, what is relevant is... Zora, you know when people kiss for a very long time they get something around this area." He says rubbing his neck.

"Love bites, or hickeys right?"

"Yeahhh, well if Sonny died later that night, her body wouldn't have been able to heal itself right?"

"Riiiiiiight." I say not really seeing where he is going with this.

"Well where are the hickeys?"

"On her neck."

"Are you sure about that?" I frown then bend down to look at her neck. Nothing. I move her head from side to side and check her neck, nothing.

"See?"

Maybe's he's right. Maybe she's still alive! Before I can react Sunshine trots into the room with the little tabby feet and goes over to the body. She goes over to her hand looks up at Chad and I.

"Meow." She says softly then nudges her unmoving hand with her pink nose.

"Sunshine, she's gone." I say to the confused kitten. She trots over to me and scratches my hand with her little claws.

"Ow!"

"Meow!" She says and repeats the action with Sonny's hand.

Chad moves over and turns over the hand.

"Oh my-"

"What the-" We both stare at the palm of Sonny's hand which has two letters written on it.

**JC**

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"I have no idea but it's obviously a message."

I watch as Chad turns to the little tabby kitten and scoops the buddle of fur up and spins her round.

"You are the cleverest kitten in the kingdom! And I am incredibly sorry for leaving you up a tree."

Sunshine promptly scratches Chad on the nose and I start to laugh.

"I guess I deserve that." He says hugging Sunshine to his chest as I stare down at the body in front of me.

She's alive, she's alive!

"_She's alive but hurting." _I whip round to see who said that but find no one. I look over at Chad and see he is still obsessing over Sunshine and obviously didn't hear anything. Confused but a little happier I return to my room and await tomorrow.

* * *

**Maid Sonny's POV**

Lucy and Grady return to the house much later than I do. I hear them enter and say good night to each other before Grady goes off to his bedroom and Lucy comes to ours. I am sitting on my bed doing some late night sewing the Penelope ordered as she opens the door. She stands in the door way looking at me curiously.

"How did you know that?"

I look up at her confused. "Know what?"

"That it was going to be a bad day instead of a good day?"

"I have a secret. I am a little bit psychic."

She laughs and sits down on my bed next to me. "Yeah right!" She stops laughing and tilts her head looking at me.

"What?" I ask her.

"You're not bad you know."

"Thanks... I think."

"You'd look really pretty if you just let you hair down once in a while."

And before I could say or do anything she reaches behind me and takes out the hair band releasing my long hair from its bun sending it tumbling down my shoulders...


	13. Accidently in love

**Hey! This chapters a bit bitty because I decided to throw in a load of other pairings to make things a little more interesting. I am sorry that this story does cross over a little with other disney shows but only in a couple of characters. Thanks for the wave of reviews from everyone and keep reading and reviewing! And if I don't upload again before Easter...**

**HAPPY EASTER! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Liggy x**

* * *

**Maid Sonny's POV**

I quickly grab the hair band off her and put my hair back up again, but it's no use she's already seen who I am. Lucy sits there completely frozen.

"Your... your..."

"Shhhhhh." I clamp my hand over her mouth. "No one can know!"

"You're dead!" She says from behind my hand, I take it away.

"I faked my own death."

"Does that mean-" She starts hopefully.

"No, he's dead." I say solemnly.

"Oh I am sorry..." She pauses for a moment. "I can't believe... Wait what should I call you?" Lucy asks very confused at this point.

"Call me Allie around everyone else, but you can call me Sonny when no one's around."

"But the Prince, he's heartbroken!"

"I know." I whisper. "If I could go back right now and sort everything out I would but I can't so you cannot tell anyone. Not even Grady."

"Why would I tell Grady?"

I smile. "Because you have a huge crush on him!"

"I do not!"

"What's this about a crush?" We look around to see Grady leaning in the doorway. I smile broadly and Lucy turns a deep shade of red.

"Oh I just how I have a crush on one of the guards outside the palace."

"Be careful Allie, I have heard they can be trouble for young ladies like you and Lucy."

"Thanks for the warning Grady." He looks at the two of us quizzically for a moment then walks out when we promptly burst into laughter.

"You totally like him."

"Ok, maybe just a little." She laughs again. "This is surreal you know."

"Yeah it is a bit."

"Tell me about Chad."

"What?"

She looks at me intently. "I want to know everything about him, I don't want to know why your here or how you got here but I know you've had someone on your mind haven't you?"

I nod blinking back tears.

"Go on tell me about him. Everything about him."

Then I slowly start to tell her everything about him, from how we met, to his horse, to his sparkling blue eyes...

**Lady Dakota**

**(AN: Look at the changes to the 10****th**** Chapter before reading onwards.)**

How charming the little Princess misses the Prince. I think to myself as I watch the two girls talk about Chad, MY CHADDY! Fury swamps me and I storm up to my room. I cannot let her ruin my plans to marry Chad!

"GABE!" I shout at the top of my voice.

I hear him clatter up the stairs and he runs into my room, his handsome head sweating and his short dark brown hair is ruffled.

"Yes Miss Jo."

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME JO! MY NAME IS NOW DAKOTA!"

He bows. "Sorry Miss Dakota, how can I serve you?"

"I need to see that idiot brother of yours."

Gabe stands up a little straighter. "What PJ?"

"Yes that one, I hear he's one of the dark knights."

"Well yes but..."

"NO BUTS! SEND HIM TO ME NOW!"

"Yes of course Miss Jo."

"IT'S DAKOTA!

I shout as he runs out of the room. She will never take my Chaddy away from me.

**Lady Penelope POV**

It's late now and most people have got over the initial shock of the Princess's death. I sit at my dresser and pick my black silk gloves off my hands. I pick up my skirt exposing my thighs to roll down my tights when I hear a voice.

"You want some help with those?"

I gasp and swing round to see him leaning cockily on the window frame.

"Shhhh! Mother would kill me if she knew you were here!"

He jumps from the window ledge and waltz's over to me.

"Your mother would kill you if she knew the other things you do with me as well."

He gives me a soft kiss on the lips and is surprised when I don't respond back eagerly, he pulls away and looks at me quizzically in the eyes.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No." I say too quickly. "Not necessarily, depends what the intention of the visit is."

"Do I need to have a reason?"

"You always have a reason."

He sighs. "I was bored out of my mind through the whole funeral and need a little fun."

"Yeah what do you think of that?"

"Of what?"

"Their deaths, since you've finally achieved your goal."

"Penelope..." He growls. "What did I tell you about talking about my work?"

"You don't seem to mind when I'm in your be-"

He wraps his arms around my waist and brings me up against his hard chest.

"Is Miss Penelope not as innocent as she looks?" He says laying sweet kisses on my neck.

"Whatever you say, _Master_."

"Oh you've done it now."

He throws me on the bed and has his way with me, but I can't help thinking that a couple of days ago he might have helped kill the King and Princess of Soran...

**Fairy Tawni's POV**

I sit there nervously awaiting his arrival when I hear the door open. I stand and Nico walks over to me.

"How is he?"

"Terrible. How's she?"

"Dreadful." I sink onto the bed.

"Oh Nico what are we going to do?" He sits down beside me and slowly rubs my back, it feels good. "I have officially failed as the Princess's Protector."

"No you haven't Tawni, there's nothing you can do. What about the ball?"

"She doesn't even know it exists, she left before he said it, remember." I say miserably.

Suddenly I have a brainwave. I turn to Nico in excitement.

"What?"

"We have a Prince, a maid, a ball and a fairy godmother, do you know what I am thinking?"

His eyes widen in amazement. "You're a genius Tawni!" He says bringing me in for a bone crushing hug. But I don't care because I am going to finally be able to help my best friend.

**No Ones POV**

This is the sad land of Fallen where no one can admit their love for each other.

Sigh

Lucy loves Grady but will never admit her feelings for him and Grady is too shy to admit his feelings for her.

Sigh

Gabe is hopelessly in love with his mistress Lady Dakota's but she thinks loves the Prince but really she's in love with him too.

Sigh

Lady Penelope's in love with a dangerous Black Knight that we don't know the name of but she doesn't know if she can really trust him.

Sigh

Tawni's secretly crushing on Nico and he is secretly crushing on her but until this terrible business is sorted out they can't do anything about it.

Big Sigh

And there's our prime couple who are both deeply in love with each other but one thinks the other is dead and before we know it this might turn into another Romeo and Juliet! **(AN: It won't.) **

Sigh

And then there Jet Cavalier, who's he in love with? Stay tuned in to find out all the answers... ;)


	14. Teach me

**Heeeeeey! This is a weird chapter I haven't decided if I like it or not... Anyways if you didn't know I'm ENGLISH so I am pretty excited about the Royal Wedding this weekend!**

**Everyone that watching the royal wedding, say something about wedding in your review and I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter PROMISE!**

**Enjoy!**

**Liggy x**

* * *

**Princess Sonny's POV**

The next morning I knocked on Penelope's door.

"Breakfast, Miss Penelope."

"Enter."

I open the door and find Penelope sitting at her dressing table powdering her face. I place the tray of food on her bed and curtsey.

"Is there anything I can do for you Miss Penelope?"

"You need to stay with me all day to help me get ready for the ball."

"If I may ask Miss Penelope, what ball may that be?"

"Don't you know!" Exclaims Penelope swinging round to look at me. "Prince Chad is hosting a ball to choose a wife. Every allegeable girl in the country can go."

Then she laughs evilly.

"Not you of course! You haven't ever got a dress let alone a carriage!" I almost punch her.

"Now get out my red dresses you need to help me get ready, big night tonight!"

Later I run up to my room and call out for Tawni. She appears in a puff of pink smoke filing her nails.

"If this is about the Ball the answer's no."

"But Tawni, I have to see him again, to dance with him one last time, please Tawni!" I beg.

"But you're only going to get your heart broken all over again!"

"I don't care Tawni, I have to see him again." I am on the floor nearly in tears begging for Tawni to let me go.

She looks up from her nails and looks at me sympathetically.

"Are you sure this is what you want Sonny?" She asks me softly.

"More than anything in the world."

"Then I'll fix it up so you can go."

"Thank-you Tawni!" I squeal flinging my arms around her. She just laughs and peels herself away from me.

"Now you go and help the two madams upstairs and I'll get everything ready."

"Thank-you Tawni!" I say running out of the room and up to help Penelope but I don't care much about her moaning I am too happy for words. I am going to see Chad!"

**Fairy Tawni's POV**

I sigh as I watch her run out of the room ecstatic then I flash back to my house.

"Did she take the bait?" I turn around to see Nico standing there nervously with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah," I say sadly. "Yeah she did."

He holds out his arms and he gives me a huge hug.

"Don't worry." He murmurs into my hair. "Everything's gonna be alright."

And I really hope he's right.

**Lady Dakota's POV**

That evening I am sitting at my dresser getting ready for the ball when I realise something I never even considered. I don't how to dance. Well I can dance but not proper adult dancing. After thinking about it for a couple of minutes I call for Gabe. He arrives at my room looking a little confused as I told him he could relax today as Sonny would be helping me. I look at him through my mirror he is wearing jeans and a white V neck top. He looks good.

"What Dakota?" He asks bored.

I turn around and fiddle with my hands in my lap nervously. He cocks his head to the side and looks concerned.

"Are you ok Dakota?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I take a deep breath. "Could you do me a favour?"

"What type of favour?"

"Can you dance?" He looks taken back for a moment then takes in my nervousness and smiles amused.

"Any gentlemen can dance, Dakota."

"Will you teach me?"

"Can I call you by your real name?"

I hesitate for a moment.

"Yes."

"Ok then let's go into the dining room, we'll have more space there."

"Ok." He walks out and I follow him nervously, I don't even know what I am nervous about, it's only Gabe.

He walks into the dining room and turns on some music, it's beautiful.

He holds out his arms expectantly.

"Come here then."

"Sorry, of course."

He entwines one of his hands with mine and holds it out then he takes my other hand and rests it on his shoulder and he then puts his other hand on my shoulder.

"Now just copy exactly what I do ok?"

I nod and he starts to count. "I 2 3, 1 2 3, 1 2 3..." Whilst we move round to the music.

Eventually he stops counting and it's just me and him swirling round on the marble floor together having the time of our lives.

I laugh out loud and he smiles at me.

He leans over to my ear and whispers. "You're _beautiful _did you know that Jo?"

The warm breath on my neck and the use of my childhood name made me shiver. We dance for a couple more minutes until the music stops.

He keeps holding me in his arms and looks down at me. We are both breathing heavily from all the dancing but my heart seems to be beating out of my chest so hard I swear he can hear it.

"Jo, I... I really like you, I always have." He pauses and looks deep into my eyes. "If you like me too, meet me at the back entrance at 7." He kisses my forehead lightly then leaves me in the room speechless.

He likes _me_?

My heart soars through my chest, like I want him to like me. Do I? I need some help.

I run up to Penelope's room.

"Penelope?"

"If you're asking for pointers on flirting with Chad I'm not giving you any."

"No it's not that." I say sitting down on her bed.

She frowns looking at me in her mirror.

"What's wrong?"

"There's this guy-"

"Yeah Chad-"

"No, not Chad." I sigh again. "I really like him and he likes me but I'm not really supposed to be with him, what should I do?"

She frowns harder and turns towards me.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Gabe." I whisper hoarsely.

"Oh," She says turning back to her mirror. "Well I can't deny that he's had feelings for you from when his hormones kicked in and **I** really can't tell you **not** to, and it would really annoy mother soooo..."

She turns back to me and smiles. "Go for it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks Penny!" I say giving her a hug. "Can you tell Allie I won't be needing her help anymore this evening."

"Sure."

Then I run out of my room take off my gown and earrings and slip on some jeans and shirt and look at my watch. 6:57. I run downstairs nearly knocking Allie over. I skid round the corner to see Gabe leaning on the doorframe. When he sees me he smiles a huge smile and I run and throw my arms around him.

"You ready for our date?" He asks as he puts me down.

"Never been more ready." I smile and he takes my arm and we go out into the night, together.

Again say something about the royal wedding in your review and I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter! L x


	15. The Ball PART 1

**Hey! Didn't you just love the royal wedding? Wasn't her dress the prettiest EVER! Anyway on with the story, this is the chapter you've all been waiting for! The chapter where Sonny finally sees Chad again! I promise it will be all channy from now on. I know I get side tracked with other couples but I am permanently fixated on channy now I promise! Anyway as promised my reviewers:**

_xXobsessiveKvoXx or Lina_** - Yeah as much as I enjoyed the wedding I was excited about the time off as well! Hope you do well in your exams!**

_zarachannylover101_** - I am glad you liked the Jo and Gabe bit, it wasn't at all planned I just decided to add it in as it was cute!**

_channyLover777_** - I love how someone from Germany is reading and liking my work! That makes me really happy! :D :D :D I am also really into the Sonny with a Trip story at the moment too!**

**Keep reviewing! Not long till the end now!**

**Liggy x**

* * *

**Princess Sonny's POV**

"You look beautiful Sonny." Lucy murmurs as I do a swirl in front of the mirror. I am wearing a beautiful pale blue ball gown which is so simple but so pretty that Tawni conjured up. **(AN: See picture of dress on profile.) **Lucy has done my hair up beautifully so people will be less likely to recognize me and I complete my outfit with a beautiful blue and white lace mask fitted exactly to my face so it won't come off.

Tawni wipes away a couple of tears away from her eyes and gives me a quick hug.

"Have fun, and remember you must come home before midnight as your coach will disappear."

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" I ask Lucy. She shakes her head.

"Nah, I'm fine here with Grady. Now go or you'll be late." I climb into the carriage and wave goodbye to my friends and set off towards my real home.

A few guests are still arriving when my carriage reaches the castle. Before I emerge, I make sure my mask is secure before going into the ballroom. The advantage of having lived here for a couple of months is knowing the hiding places that allow you to be seen, but barely. As I enter I notice a queue of women with Chad at the front greeting each one of them. Most of the women have already unmasked so Chad can see their lovely eyes or classical nose.

Instead of joining the line I sit down at a chair on the side of the room as close to Chad as I dare. I watch as Chad smiles at each guest, bows, nods and speaks. I become a pair of eyes staring through my mask at Chad. My Chad. As he speaks to the last guest I jump up and stand behind her. The girl in front of me walks away.

I curtsy. He bows. When we both straighten I get to look into his bright blue eyes which as soon as we make eye contact his eyes flash with an emotion I am not quite sure of.

"What is your name Lady?" He smiles a warm genuine smile.

"Abigail."

"What a beautiful name Lady Abigail, do you live in Fallen?"

"No, I live in the old parts of Falkenzie."

"Would you care to dance with me?"

"Happily."

He takes my hand and our hands know each other. I know it and I see in his eyes that he knows it too but he doesn't say anything. He dances two dances with me then another with Penelope then he comes back to me for the fourth. The fourth is a slow one which gives us time to talk.

"You seem to have little real enjoyment in this ball Prince."

"Really? Is it that obvious?"

I laugh. "So this wasn't your idea?"

"Nah..." He looks like he is going to say something but instead his eyes fall to the ground.

"So what are your interests Miss Abigail?"

"Well..." I try to think of what to say without giving myself away.

"I have a puppy."

"Oh really? I much prefer kittens."He says smirking.

"But puppies are so much cuter!"

"But kittens feel like they are really trying to communicate with you whereas puppies just follow you round like a... like a... like a duck!"

I frown. "Like a duck?"

"Yeah it's a new phrase."

"I'll let people know."

We look at each other for a moment then burst into laughter. It's so nice just to spend some time with him.

"So what are your interests Your Highness?"

He groans and shakes his head. "Don't, don't call me that. Please call me Chad."

"Ok Chad, what are your interests?"

"Well I love to swim."

"Oh really? I heard you tend to make a big **splash** at parties." I giggle and he laughs.

"So you heard about that?"

"Oh Mr Cooper it was **all over** the papers, there were photos and everything." I mock.

"I bet you liked that?"

"Of course I did Mr Cooper."

He raises his eyebrows . "Oh **Mr Cooper**, I like that."

"I bet you do."

Ok so I am flirting with him a lot, but I don't sound like Sonny, I sound like a flirty naive girl right?

Right?

Argg where's Tawni when you need her.

He laughs and that we continue to swirl around the ballroom. I love him so much.

* * *

**No one's POV **

At the same time that Chad is swirling Sonny around on the dance floor of the burnt Fallen Palace, Jet Cavalier, leader of the Dark Knights has summoned his knights to the palace, and they are enjoying a night of booze and laughter.

"Isn't it lovely to think that while we have fun up here, David and Sonny are **rotting** in the ground beneath our feet?" Jet lets out a blood curdling laugh which all the knights except PJ joins in with. Jet stops instantly and stares at the newest member of knights who is looking very confused.

"Why are you not laughing?"

"I don't get the joke."

"King David and Princess Sonny are **dead**, that's the joke."

"But Sonny isn't dead."

Jet shoots up from his seat.

"WHAT!"

PJ shrugs his shoulders casually. "I thought I told you, she's working as a maid alongside my little brother in the Marshall household."

Devon sits up straighter looking incredibly guilty and a little worried. "What's this about the Marshall household?"

The knights watch as Jet's face burns with fury as they wait for him to explode.

"THE MARSHALL HOUSEHOLD IS COMPLETELY **IRRELEVANT** YOU IDIOT! WHAT WE SHOULD BE FOCUSING ON IS HOW THE WRETCHED BITCH GOT AWAY!"

PJ rolls his eyes. "Well all I know is that she's going to the Prince's Ball tonight."

Jet stares at PJ wondering how much stupidity could fit in that small brain of his.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?"

Jet grabs his cape and gets up muttering swear words under his breath.

"Where are you going?" Skylar asks.

"**WE** are going to finish the job we started, NOW!"


	16. The Ball PART 2

**AHHHHHHH! So here's some facts about this chapter.**

**You will find out who Jet Cavalier is. (Alexis, I didn****'t even realise they had the same intials! So no, its not Jo, its another character!)**

**It's the 3rd last chapter excluding the bonus chapter.**

**You will find out who the exterior motive is.**

**It will end on a sort of cliff hanger.**

**It is dedicated to Ciara my german reviewer!**

**Enjoy and don't kill me!**

**Liggy x**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

As the night goes on he gets to know Abigail more and more, until the point where Abigail can ask personal questions, which is what she... I ... came to do in the first place.

"So Princess Sonny..." I start.

"I don't want to talk about her."

"Chad, you're looking for a future wife you have to get over her."

"You sound like my mother."

"I'm serious Chad, you have to forget about her."

"Can't we just enjoy dancing?

"Yeah, sorry." I look down ashamed. "I over stepped the line."

He tilts my head up with my finger and looks into my eyes and sighs. "It's fine. If you want me to talk about her I will. She had this beautiful brunette hair that flowed over her shoulders and her eyes lit up every time she laughed."

He laughs. "And although she thought I hated it, I think she looked absolutely stunning in that short white dress she wore to the tea party."

He says all of this looking straight into my eyes, my heart was now beating at a hundred miles an hour. Could he be anymore sweet?

"She was always quite the fashion statement."

"Yeah..." Looking like he had said too much he changed the subject.

"Let's talk about something else, so your parents..."

"I'm an orphan I live with my uncle."

He frowns. "What happened to your parents?"

"My parents died in the fight against the Black Knights."

"Oh, I'm sorry, my father died too."

"I know, I heard. Was he a good man?"

"Yes, they both were."

I frown confused. "Both?"

"My father and Mr Munroe, I thought of him as a father too, he was the only one..."

He trails off.

"The only one?"

He looks up at me solemnly.

"He's the only person I told that I was in love with the Princess."

I stare at him wide eyed. He knew! My father knew before I died that Chad was in love with me! My heart soared knowing that he knew I would be ok because he knew Chad would look after me. I look up at him tears in my eyes.

"Do you still love her?"

I expect a sharp reaction but get none.

"Of course I still love you Sonny."

**Prince Chad's POV **

And as I say those few but so important words, everything changes. Suddenly it's me and her in the centre of the ballroom swaying to music that is lost to my ears. I can't hear or see anyone else all my attention is on her.

I watch as her face falls and her eyes drop to her feet and I feel immediately guilty, but she has to know.

"When did you realize?" She mumbles

"The minute I looked into your deep brown eyes." Her head shoots up so I can see just how wonderful those brown eyes are, but I can see them misting with tears.

I pull her right into my chest and hold her tight.

"**Please** don't run away from me. I just want to talk."

I look at her so honestly so desperately that I know she can't say no. She looks up at me completely vulnerable.

"He knew you loved me?" She whispers.

I smile blinking back tears. "Yes." She smiles back for a moment before her face falls again.

"No, no, no!" She says to her feet angrily. "I could be putting you in danger." She whispers hoarsely.

I put a finger under her chin and lift her head up so her eyes meet mine again.

"I am more interested in the danger of losing you again. Now **tell **me why you left."

I see her eyes watering again as she says sadly. "They killed my father." I see a tear fall from the corner of her eye but I wipe it away with the back of my hand.

"Without Tawni…" She trails off more tears escaping her eyes. "They would have killed me too."

"Who are they Sonny? Who killed your father?" I say with an amount of urgency in my voice.

More tears slide down her face as she looks down and shakes her head.

"**Tell **me."

I repeat angrily, I see a fear and pain flicker through her eyes as I realise I am gripping her shoulders too hard for her delicate skin.

She sobs for a moment before saying quietly. "Jet Cavalier and the Black Knights."

I release her immediately and step away from her, the colour drains from my face leaving one full of shock and disbelief. Millions of thoughts fly through my head at once. He can't be back he just can't!

But one look at her honest sobbing face tells me all I need to know, however painful it is for me.

Suddenly the big clock behind me strikes midnight.

Her eyes widen slowly and I know what's coming.

"I've got to go."

She says and then she turns and runs from the ball room and out into the pouring rain with me closely following her.

"Sonny!" "Why are you running?" "Sonny!" I call again. "Sonny just come back to the palace with me, you can't leave me again Sonny!"

"I can't he will kill me! They will kill me!"

"Sonny I love you!"

She stops running and turns around, I walk up to her, take her head in my hands and kiss her deeply and so tenderly its sends shivers down my spine. She breaks away from me and I look deeply, worriedly, intently into her beautiful eyes that are misted with tears.

"I can't," She sobs helplessly. "He'll kill me, they'll kill me."

"Sonny, just stay with me!" I beg.

"If they find me they will kill me Chad. Please believe me!" She begs. She is such a hopeless sight, mascara running down her face, mud lining the hem of her blue dress and the rain pouring around us soaking us both through leaving the material of her dress clinging to her sides.

"If you don't want me killed you'll let me go." She turns and starts to run slowly.

"Sonny!" I shout frozen to the spot but she just keeps running just like Cinderella.

* * *

Suddenly I can move my legs again and I run after her just to see her ambushed by a group of men but one stood out from the others he was in different clothes. I gasp when he turns around so I can see his face and then everything clicks into place.

JC

I know who JC is.

Some guards that followed me arrive at my side panting. I say to them.

"You two, follow them, when they reach a house or just stop somewhere permanently call me and I will come to you. Do not let them know you are following them understood?"

"What about you Prince?"

"I have some unfinished business to deal with back at the palace."

By the time I got back to the palace everyone had left. I found Tania still in the ballroom picking up the mess.

"Why I gave the servants a night off I don't know." She mutters not noticing I am in the room.

"Because I told you to, remember."

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER! That was completely unreasonable and unfair on your poor mother that-"

"Mother," I interrupt. "What do you know about a certain James Conroy?"

My mother grew white and sunk into her throne. She looked up at me, still pale as a sheet but a determined glint in her eye.

"Where did you hear that name?"

"That's what I thought. The Knights of Fallen were set up in the year 1000 to watch over and protect The King and his heir. They were good people until the year 1100 the year YOU came to throne!"

"No, don't, please don't!" She shouts.

"You killed my mother to get to the throne. Then you created the Dark Knights who had one intention only, which was for Cooper family to rule over the whole of Condor and you eliminated everyone that got in your way. Didn't you? DIDN'T YOU!"

"It got out of hand!" She cries hysterically. "I don't have control over it anymore! I didn't want to kill the King and the Princess, I swear I didn't!"

"Your punishment will be decided later, but now as future King I must take my first blood." Her eyes grow wide with horror.

"No Chad you can't!"

"Martin!" I shout and our butler enters looking a bit concerned for the sobbing Queen.

"Is everything ok sir?" He asks as I walk past him

"Fetch my sword and tack up Beauty, I am going out."

"May I ask why Sir at this late hour?"

I turn round to look at them both, my mother's horrified face and my Butlers unemotional one and I smile at them.

"I'm bringing the Princess back to Fallen." Then with that I turn and head towards where my heart lies.


	17. Where his heart lies

**NOOOOOOOO! This is the second last proper chapter! I don't want this story to end! :( **

**Anyway I hope you like it and review!**

**Liggy x**

* * *

**Princess Sonny's POV**

I run away from him sobbing hard now, but all I can think is that I need to get home. As I think this I bump into someone.

"Sorry."

I say and go to run again but the person grabs my arm and swings me round. I swing round to see someone in a black cloak but his eyes make me know who he is instantly. I go to scream but someone behind me shoves a gag in my mouth and ties my hands behind my back.

"Come on Princess, I think death's been expecting you for a long time."

Defeated more tears slip from my eyes as I am lead into a dark forest where my fate lies.

When we reach out destination which is a little open space in the centre of the forest the knight behind me pushes me down onto the floor making me kneel then they hold a knife to my throat. I don't even struggle, I start to cry tasting the salt of my tears that are dripping down my face as the knights form a circle around me. I feel a shadow fall upon me and I look up to see Jet Cavalier looming over me. He smiles a sinister smile that turns my heart to ice.

"Dear Sonny. Dear, dear Princess Allison Munroe. I have been watching you for such a long time! For such a long time I have wanted to see you and your Father's grave alongside you Mother's. And a few months ago I thought I got my wish. But you decided to escape with your precious Fairy Godmother! And when my stupid knight PJ told me about a maid working alongside his little brother Gabe I was FURIOUS!"

He shouts as more tears slip down my face. Then he smiles again.

"But then I heard about you and Chad and I knew I had the perfect bait. You would never want anything to happen to your precious Chaddy Waddy would you?"

"Don't hurt him Cavalier!"

"Say my name!" He growls. I say nothing and look away from his burning eyes.

"Say my name girl!" He shouts slapping the side of my face harshly. I yelp at the pain and tears flow down my cheeks.

"James Conroy! JAMES CONROY!" I sob hysterically.

"Little Sonny Munroe, always dreaming of that your precious Prince will come to save you. But not this time Sonny. This time you will die at my hands."

He raises his sword just as I hear horses whining and my own name bellowed in a voice I know only too well.

"Sonny!"

They all turn to see a determined Chad on a white horse leap into the clearing.

**Prince Chad's POV**

As I burst in to the clearing everyone gapes at me, I stare right back at them with the blade of my sword held high in the air uncertain who to kill first. Then suddenly I see Sonny kneeling on the floor, a knife at her throat and a tear streaked face and suddenly I feel a strong feeling of anger, hatred that I have never felt before.

"Good evening, Prince Chad."

I dismount my horse so I am now eye to eye with Jet Cavalier.

"Cut the crap Cavalier, I suggest you release my Princess and take a sword, since I intend to kill you now."

Jet Cavalier, surprised but enlightened by the offer smiles schemingly. Meanwhile the knight holding Sonny leans down to her ear, she notices its PJ Gabe's brother from the couple of times he had come to visit his brother. She imagined to see his eyes full of evil as Jet's were but his eyes were comforting, he whispers in her ear.

"In a moment I am going to move the knife away from your throat and release you, elbow me in the stomach and run over to Chad."

"Thank-you." She whispers back and as soon as she feels him loosen his hold on her she elbows him in the stomach not too harshly and removes herself from the PJ's grasp entirely as he buckles in pain. As she runs over to me she glances over at PJ who gives her a quick wink.

"Are you mad?" I inquire as she runs over and stands behind me. "Truly?"

"No, but I think you are," She snaps. "You cannot possibly kill him, Chad you can't!"

"Thank you, my love," I say patiently. "But I have to do this, he killed my father and yours and he would have killed you, had I not arrived in time."

"What do you say Chad? You challenge me for the crown?" Jet Cavalier says.

"You beat me and the title is yours." I reply smoothly

"Chad!" Sonny cries horrified.

I look back and smile reassuringly at her and then we start to fight.

He launches his sword straight at my chest but I block him quickly enough.

"Fair play Cavalier. Fair Play." Backwards and forwards the blades slash. By sunrise one of us will be dead. Bored with the continuous slashing of our blades I deliver a quick backhand slash to the bottom of his blade sending him backwards into the floor but it is not enough to knock his sword from his hand.

He jumps up and I see small beads of sweat falling down his face, giving me the confidence to continue. I know he is losing his cool.

We continue to slash away and I start to talk to him.

"So why did you want to kill her?" I ask. The look of concentration on his face is priceless, a Lord that can't multi-task, never heard of that before.

"I have always particular dislike for the stupid ball of sunshine. We met once and she was too happy. No one can be that happy."

"That's not true."Sonny shouts from behind me.

"What do you mean that's not true?" I shout back to her.

"Don't you dare tell him Allison." Jet growls as I spin round in a circle blades still slashing but so I can see Sonny.

I see her smirk humorously. "I dumped him."

I watch as Jet turns an ungodly shade of red and I laugh out loud.

"You did all this over a girl?" Skylar shrieks.

"It wasn't all about the girl..." He trails off not knowing what to say.

"Then I quit!" Dean shouts. "Because I am still in love with Alex Russo!" Then he walks off into the forest

"So do I! I'm in love with Gabriella!" Zac shouts following him.

"And me! I'm in love with Miley!" Jake shouts following them.

"I'm in love with Penelope! Oh and I quit!" Devon shouts following the rest of them.

"And I am not in love with anyone! But I quit too!" Shouts PJ who doesn't storm off but walks over to Sonny and stands by her side.

"Not me sire!" Skylar squeaks. "I am faithful to the last."

"Of course you are!" Jet shouts angrily. "Why are you siding with her! SHE would be a useless leader!" Jet shouts at PJ. "I will be able to give them what they want."

"What they want?" I ask incredulously. "Have you seen them Cavalier? They are happy now! They are at peace with the land, they wanted this, this is why we did it in the first place, for the people!"

"The people." James sneered. "Is this what Mackenzie would have wanted?"

Our swords clash and hold against each other for a moment. "Mackenzie only thought of power and fortune. Nothing about the people! He was a selfish man that deserved to die at the hands of my father! Just like you will!"

I knock the sword out of his hand and it clatters onto the hard forest floor. He falls onto his back on impact and I put the sword at his throat.

"James Conroy, I trusted you, and you betray me and your kingdom. Admit that you killed both my father and hers."

He doesn't say a word.

I push the sword closer to his throat. "SAY IT!"

"Aye, I killed them both. And I will never regret it. And that stupid woman would be dead by now if it wasn't for King David getting to her before the fire."

As my vision blurs in anger and rage, I suddenly feel a hand lay upon my shoulder and I realise I am trembling in fury.

**Princess Sonny's POV**

"Don't kill him Chad, please."

He turns to look at me with those blue eyes and he croaks.

"Why?"

"Why?" I echo. "Why what?"

"Why should I not kill him?"

My eyes blur with tears as I whisper. "I don't know. Just don't do it. Come home with me and love me as I love you."

He releases James and Chad's men step forward and arrest all the knights. Chad and with his blue eyes that are looking right into my soul he pulls me in close to his chest and holds me tight. We both don't say a word we don't need to. We just need each other.


	18. Epilogue PART 1

**Hey sorry guys its been a while! The epilogue ended up being so long that I have had to split it into two parts, one from Chad's POV and the other from Sonny's POV. This chapter will give you the low down on what has happened to Sonny and Chad over the years and hints on the other characters but the last chapter will reveal everything.**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Liggy x**

* * *

**King Chad's POV**

"Girls! Come on we're going to be late." I call through the door trying to do my bowtie up.

Suddenly two hands appear and tie the bow up for me. "You're hopeless at these things."

"It's defiantly needs small hands." I say and she laughs as she finishes it and I look up at my beautiful wife. I still look at her like she's 16. Then I notice she's wearing sweats and a t-shirt.

"Honey! You're not even dressed!"

"I've got my ring on!" She protests holding up one beautifully manicured hand complete with the diamond engagement ring I gave her the night I proposed.

"Do you still remember that night?" I ask her twirling the ring round her finger.

She looks up at me shocked. "Chad, did you really think I'd ever forget?"

"Yeah it's not something you really can forget is it?"

_**Flashback**_

_After I see James Conroy is safely locked up in a cell Sonny and I head back to the palace. As we arrive the sun is rising, I carry Sonny bridle style off my horse and up into my room. I place her down on the bed then I lie down next to her. She immediately shuffles over and curls up in a ball in my chest and I wrap my arms around her. We just lay there, thinking. After all we've been through I think we both need it. We lie there for a few minutes longer, I breathed in the heavenly scent of her hair._

"_Thank-you." I whisper to her._

_She looks up at me puzzled. "For what?" _

"_For stopping me, from doing something I know I would have regret."_

_She smiles back at me and we look deep into each other's eyes._

"_I missed you." She whispers, _

"_I missed you more." I say with a smirk, I hear her groan._

"_Don't spoil it."_

_She sits up and I look up at her. She looks around the room and laughs. That beautiful laugh I have missed so much._

"_Your room __**is**__ bigger than mine." I look at her puzzled for a moment then I remember._

_**FlashFlashback**_

_"This sucks." _

_"Tell me about it, I can't believe I have to share my crown with a Soran girl." _

_"I can't believe I have to share my crown with a jerk from Falkenzie."_

_"I am not a jerk."_

_"Oh yeah, the first thing you did when arriving at Fallen is moan that your bed wasn't big enough and complain about Sunshine."_

_"Pets, especially kittens, should not be allowed in my palace."_

_"YOUR PALACE! THE FALLEN PALACE IS NOT YOUR PALACE!"_

_"We paid for most of it." _

_"ONLY BECAUSE YOU DEMANDED A ROOM THE SIZE OF FRANCE!"_

_"I think you will find my room is exactly the same size as yours."_

_"No it's not!  
"Yes it is!"  
"No it's not!  
"Yes it is!"  
"I will show you when we get home!"  
"Fine."  
"Fine."  
"Good."  
"Good."_

_**End FlashFlashback.**_

"_Yeah... we've come a long way since then."_

"_Yeah... I suppose we have." _

_She lies back down and sighs. I chuckle and then start singing softly. __"__I've had a few little love affairs__. __They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce"_

_She laughs again but I continue. _

"_I used to think that was sensible. It makes the truth even more incomprehensible."_

"_'Cause everything is new." She sings softly. _

_I roll over so I can look her in the eyes.__"__And everything is you." I sing.__  
__Then we both sing the last line. "And all I've learned has overturned__. __What can I do?"_

_We lie there for a moment smiling at each other._

_This time I prop myself up on one elbow and look down at her. Her hair spread out like a golden halo around her head, I take one finger and tilt her chin up towards me so she has to look into my eyes. I look straight into her chocolate brown ones and she's smiling but I am not, I can feel my eyes brimming with tears for the second time today._

"_Sonny," I start hoarsely. "Oh Sonny," _

"_Chad please..."_

"_No please Sonny listen. I really thought I had lost you forever, you don't know how distraught I was, ask anyone, ask Zora! And then when I saw you at the graveyard on that horrific day, it gave me hope Sonny. That maybe, maybe if I loved you enough and you loved me enough I would see you again. Then today at the ball... Do you know why I spent so long letting you think that I had no idea who you were? It was because I was trying to memorise everything about you. From your beautiful laugh, to your curly brunette hair, the way your hands fit perfectly in to mine, the way your head rests in the crook of my neck. Everything Sonny, just in case you slipped through my fingers again. Just in case."_

_By this point tears are streaming down Sonny's face, as she tries in all her might not to kiss me right there and then but to let me finish my speech._

"_Sonny Munroe, I love you with all my heart and I never want you to leave your side again which is why-" I get off the bed and kneel before her and open a ring case and show her the most beautiful diamond ring ever in existence. As I do her hands fly to mouth in shock and tears continue to stream down her face._

"_Sonny Munroe you own my heart and my soul and everything else in between, will you please marry me?"_

_I watch nervously as she shakes her head tearfully. "Yes." She whispers. "Yes!" She shouts and flings her arms round my neck._

"_I love you too you big idiot, I never stopped thinking about you the day I left, the day my father died. Your stupid antics, your stupid arrogance, the way your blue eyes sparkle, the soft feel of your hair when I run my fingers through it, your smile that makes me want to cry every time I see it and when you kiss me I feel complete. I love you Chad Dylan Cooper."_

_Throughout her monologue I managed to slip the ring on her finger and place her back on the bed where I was now leaning over her._

"_As I love you." And then I kiss her very hard on the lips and suddenly everything slips back into place. Well almost everything. A couple of minutes later I tear my mouth away from hers, my hair ragged and my shirt thrown somewhere in the room._

"_Oh and Sonny, if you ever think I am letting you from my side ever again then your sadly mistaken." She smiles. "I think I can live with that." _

_**End Flashback**_

I look down at her in exactly the same way I did all those years ago, time has aged her skin but her eyes are still the same, I lean down to kiss her pink lips but just as we are about to kiss...

"Mum!"

She pulls away and I groan. "Coming!" She shouts back and she mouths "Later." To me and goes back into the bedroom.

"Are they nearly ready yet? They've been in there for hours!" A voice behind me says. I turn around to see my oldest child walking towards me also struggling with his bowtie.

"Cam let me do that, they're a right nuisance." I walk over to him and look at the future King of Fallen Cameron Cooper, or Cam as we call him. 17 years old now and an almost identical copy to me in my youth the only way he differs is he has his mothers chocolate brown eyes. He's so sensible and practical he's got his mother's humour and my charm which makes him popular with the girls.

"Seriously we are going to be late, if they don't hurry up." He repeats.

"Cam, the first thing you should learn about women is that they take a long time to get dressed."

The door opens and Hazel walks out and closes the door behind her. She's wearing a beautiful pale blue short dress that swishes when she moves showing off her long legs. She's wearing a sapphire pendant round her neck, earrings to match and a small gold tiara. The blue's in her outfit compliments her eyes, out of all our children she was the only one to inherit my bright blue eyes.

"They'll be out in a minute, you know how Aimee gets."

"You can't wear that!" Cam exclaims. Hazel crosses her arms in protest. At 14 she's maturing in to a beautiful young girl and Cam who's pretty overprotective over both his sisters but especially Hazel doesn't like this at all.

"And why not?"

"Because you look... you look..."

"You look beautiful Hazel." I say interrupting Cameron, I shoot him a warning look and he shuts up.

"Really?" She asks me nervously.

Hazel didn't take after either of us she has light brown, as her name suggests, hazel coloured hair. She's a bit of a daddy's girl as Sonny ended up spending a lot of time with Aimee when she was young but I can tell she's going to look like Sonny when she grows up. She's very wise for her age and gets on well with both her siblings but tends to get on better with Cam when he's not being over protective of course.

"Beautiful Hazel." Her face lights up and she beams.

"Are we going to meet Aunt Zora there?"

"Yeah, but thinking about it she could have been useful to get Aimee out the door." I mutter before knocking on the door again. "Sonny, Aimee, we really have to go!"

"Couldn't you have worn something a little less revealing?" I hear Cameron mutter to Hazel behind me.

"No."

"What are you trying to impress someone or something?"

"Actually yes,"

"Who?" A small pause as Hazel blushes.

"Alex."

"HIM! He's a right jerk!"

"HE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND!"

"EXACTLY!"

My attention is drawn back to the door as I hear Sonny.

"One mo! Aimee go and see Dad outside.

"Okay!" A cheerful voice from inside the room chimes.

The door opens 11 year old Aimee appears wearing a pale pink dress and a bigger more obvious tiara. She does a small twirl then a curtsey. I look into her chocolate brown eyes and smile. Aimee looks literally like a mini Sonny, she has big brown eyes, dark brown hair and red little lips that pout when she's upset. But personalities a different thing completely, she takes after me there, she's very dramatic and a great little actress and has us all wrapped round her little finger. I'm more worried about her spending more time with Zora these days.

"Daddy, are we going to miss the wedding?"

"Of course no pumpkin."

"Daddy why does Poppy and Aunty Zora get to be a bridesmaids and not me?"

"Because Poppy is Jo's niece and Zora and Jo are very close friends."

"Is Aunty Tawni going to be a bridesmaid?"

I laugh. "I think Tawni's a bit pregnant to be a bridesmaid honey but she'll be there with Uncle Nico."

"Good, will baby Lily be there?"

"Don't know about that one you'll have to see when we get there. Sonny! Are you nearly ready?"

"Nearly!"

"Dad! Your crown's crooked!" Hazel exclaims. Laughing I bend down so she can fix it. I love all my kids, I remember the day I first heard I was going to be a father. It was the day of our coronation.

_**Flashback**_

"_I now present to you King and Queen Cooper of Fallen." We rise from our new thrones dressed in our coronation robes. _

_Wow I am finally King. I look over at my new Queen. She looks over me and smiles but she looks nervous. What does she need to be nervous about the hard bits over! I take her hand that's still showing off the beautiful engagement ring I bought her and squeeze it reassuringly but her expression doesn't change. If anything she looks more nervous._

_I turn my head so it's at her ear and whisper. "What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing." She replies hastily._

"_Sonny..."_

"_It's nothing, really Chad."_

"_Just tell me Sonny."_

_She looks straight into my blue eyes with her fearful brown ones and asks. "Promise you won't freak?"_

"_Promise."_

_She bites her lip and puts a hand on her stomach self consciously._

"_I'm pregnant." She whispers_

_My head turns sharply towards her and I stare at her in shock, my eyes glance down at my hand on my stomach then back up to my eyes._

"_Are you sure?" I whisper back and she nods nervously._

_My eyes water and I break out into a huge proud smile and I scoop her up into my arms and I spin her round and round and round. She laughs and I kiss her on the lips. I put her down and she's beaming away. I'm going to be a parent._

_**End Flashback**_

I smile in remembrance and when I straighten I pull all three of my kids in to my chest for a bone crushing hug.

"Dad!" Aimee squeaks. "You're hurting me!"

I release them but keep looking down at the three of them. "You guys know I love with all my heart don't you? You can and tell me anything."

"Ok Dad I'm pregnant."

"WHAT!" Both Cameron and I exclaim.

Hazel bursts into a fit of hysterical laughter. "You should have seen your faces! Hahaha!"

"Ok Hazel very funny. But you know what I mean, I love you guys."

"Awwww! Group hug!" Aimee says and we share another group hug.

"Do I get a hug too?" Says a voice from behind us. We let go of each other and turn around to see Sonny standing there.

"Of course Mum!" Cameron says and they all hug Sonny. But I can't move, she looks so breathtaking, she's wearing a beautiful red dress, red lipstick, smoky black eye shadow and her dark hair trails down her back in elegant curls. As she stands there she's just putting in her ruby earrings and holding a simple ruby necklace. I walk over to her and take the necklace from her and turn her around gently then fasten it slowly around her neck. I wrap both arms round the smallness of her back and kiss her lightly on the neck. She turns her head and kisses me on the lips.

"EWWWW! MUM! DAD!" Aimee shouts.

"Aren't you a bit old to be doing that!" Cameron exclaims.

"I think it's rather cute." Hazel says always getting the last word.

We pull away and I whisper. "I love you"

"I know you do." She replies and I chuckle.

"Come on kids let's get into the carriage."


	19. Epilogue PART 2

**Okay I am reeeeeeeeeeeeeeally sorry about not updating for weeks but here it is the very last chapter. I don't want this story to end! Yes it is very very very cheesy and I am sorry about that but what can you do? **

**Here it is the FINAL CHAPTER!**

**Review on what you thought of the whole story!**

**Liggy x**

* * *

**Queen Sonny's POV**

"Sonny! Sonny! What do you think of Lady Dakota's marriage to a commoner?" Goodness I had only just come out for some air not to be surrounded by paparazzi. I turn to the paparazzi and smile.

"The King and I strongly approve of the match and hope they will be incredibly happy together and if someone disapproves they will have to answer to Aimee."

The paparazzi automatically step back in fright. I don't know exactly what Zora and Aimee did to the paparazzi as they would never tell us but all I know is that one mention of their names and they back down immediately. I shake my head walking back into the reception, _I really should keep Aimee away from Zora. _

I re-enter the hall and everyone looks like they are having fun. I laugh out loud at PJ who is dancing in the centre of the hall on his own, I must say his dancing skills are terrible but he doesn't seem to care. I see the groom look over at his best man in despair and slap his forehead, the bride laughs and says a couple of words in his ear then kisses him gently. Gabe and Jo are so cute together it's unbelievable.

Including our own this is the sixth wedding I have been to over the years... The funniest one would have to be...

_Flashback_

"_Are you sure the train isn't too short?"_

"_Tawni! The train is two metres long! Of course it's not too short!" I exclaim. I stand up from arranging the train and look at my best friend in the eyes, she looks really nervous._

"_I know, I know, I know, I am just nervous that's all."_

"_Tawni, you have been planning this for 2 years nothing will go wrong."_

_She turns around and looks at me properly and for the first time I see my fairy godmother looking absolutely terrified._

"_What if he says no?"_

"_Tawni, he proposed to you remember! Now get out there and knock them dead, well not literally but you know what I mean!"_

_She bites her lip and nods at me._

"_Ok then, I am ready."_

_I peek out and nod at the organist, then take my place behind Tawni, the organist starts to play and we slowly progress out. As soon as we are into the church I take in my surroundings. One word: Pink. The whole chapel is filled with pink flowers and everyone is wearing pink due to Tawni's request. Baby fairies zoom around over our heads sprinkling glitter it is incredible. As we approach I am able to see Nico's expression. His eyes are filled with tears, no wonder, Tawni looks amazing in her baby pink fairytale dress. And then I see Chad in his silk pink shirt and black suit he smiles at me the indicates to the chapel chuckling, I hold back a chuckle as Chad leans into Nico and whispers._

"_Dude she's got you whiiiiiiiiipped!"_

"_Says the married man."_

"_Says the soon to be married man, now go get her."_

_He pushes Nico lightly towards a blushing Tawni and the priest starts to speak..._

_End Flashback_

"Sonny!" I am awoken from my daydream as a panting Tawni comes running up.

"Tawni! You really shouldn't be doing exercise this far on in your pregnancy! Are you ok?"

Tawni bends over huffing and puffing. "Lily's been creating havoc this whole wedding! Where's a husband when you need one."

"Right here my love with your rascal of a daughter." I look up to see Nico holding with a grumpy Lily by his side.

"Right little missy, I think we need to have a chat."

"Muuuuuuuuum!" Lily whines as Tawni drags her off. Another child influenced by the wrath of Zora.

Sigh.

"Thanks for looking after her Sonny." Nico says rubbing his head anxiously.

"That's fine Nico, you better go check that Lily's ok you know how Tawni gets with the hormones."

"Yeah, thanks." He walks away. It sure took a while to get used to the idea of them together but now I couldn't imagine it any different.

I notice a slow song has come on and I see Alex, one of Cam's best friends kissing Hazel's hand lightly before pulling her slowly onto to dance floor. Awwwww! They look so cute together! I laugh as I see Cam glaring at Alex but he doesn't seem to notice. I will have to have a talk with Cam about being less overprotective of Hazel later.

I actually remember the day Alex was conceived, I know that sounds weird but you have to understand that was one weird day, I was actually pregnant with Cameron at the time but I didn't know this...

_Flashback _

_I sigh as I watch Devon and Anna stand at the front of the church, Chad next to me squeezes my hand gently. I look up at him and I know he's thinking the same as I am._

"_I know sweetie but there's nothing we can do."_

"_She doesn't deserve him!"_

"_I know love, I know."_

_I stare down at my hand entwined with Chad's for a moment before I hear the preacher say:__"Speak now or forever hold your peace."_

_I close my eyes not wanting to see them say their "I do's" but nothing happens. I open my eyes hesitantly and see Penelope standing in the middle of the aisle. After getting over my shock of seeing her I catch her eye and nod at her reassuringly._

_I see her gulp and she starts to speak. _

"_Look I am really sorry about this and trust me I am__ not the kind of girl__w__ho normally barges in on someone's wedding day. But you should not be marrying her, she will never make you happy and you know it. Look I may not be with you anymore but I can't stand to see you marry someone you don't love."_

_Gasps fly round the room but Penelope doesn't notice all her attention is on Devon in front of her and I know all his attention is on her._

"_Please D, please don't say yes." And that's all it took, one use of his childhood nickname and he pulls his hands from Anna's who looks shocked to the core and he jogs down the aisle towards Penelope. _

"_Devon! Devon!" Anna screams but Devon jogs straight up to Penelope and kisses her passionately on the lips._

_I squeal excitedly and hug Chad who laughs. Devon pulls away from Penelope and says breathlessly._

"_Thank you, thank you Penny, but I think it's time to run." She laughs and he grabs her hand and they run out of the chapel together._

_Devon's family and friends all get up at cheer apart from his parents who look horrified! _

_I think this has got to be the best first wedding I have ever been to._

_End Flashback __**(AN: Yes that was based on the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift.)**_

I snap back to reality and I look over at Penny and Devon who are staring into each other's eyes romantically, they got married shortly after us and they now have three children Alex, Rebecca and Jamie all the same age as our own children.

I look at the other couples, Grady and Lucy's wedding was another wedding I went to and they have a little boy resting peacefully at home with a babysitter. I have kept close friends with Lucy and of course Tawni has really taken to her and Nico and Grady seem to be inseparable since they met. I hear a sniff and I look over to the other side of the room and see the King's mother, Tania, wiping her eyes, Chad eventually forgave her on the condition she forfeited the crown for us to take her place as the King and Queen of Fallen.

And James Conroy you ask? Well he was put on trial and was sentenced for murder and attempted murder. He was hanged half a year ago, Chad and I didn't attend.

Suddenly I feel two strong arms wrap around me.

"Love, I don't mean to be rude but I haven't seen you all night, where have you been?"

"Just thinking." I say not turning around.

"About?"

"Our past." I turn around to study him. He looks amazing. The hollow look in his eyes was finally lost forever when we woke up in each other's arms completely naked apart from the beautiful ring still on my finger. And now I swear his eyes light up every time I look him in the eyes. His blonde hair is neatly kept out of his eyes by his new crown and his sword is sitting peacefully on his side, fortunately he hasn't had to use it again, yet.

He kisses me lightly on the lips.

"The past is the past we have our future to look forward to now."

I smile. "Yes we do."

He pulls me onto the dance floor laughing and we join the slow dance but everyone in my view has disappeared just like that night at the ball. All I can focus on is him. To me he will always be the guy that picked on me and the guy that I fell into the lake with and the guy that apologized after kissing me... My King, my husband, my love all those things he is to me plus one more...

I will forever be his princess and he will forever be my prince.

Forever.


	20. BONUS MINI CHAPTER!

**Yes its over BOHOO! But before you leave this is an extra chapter that I wrote a while back but never used because I forgot about it. Its set in the time period where both Sonny and Chad were in the palace engaging in their playful banter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Liggy x**

* * *

**Prince Chad's POV**

After the very awkward dinner we all retreat to our rooms. I change out of my clothes and pull on some pyjama trousers. I go to brush my gorgeous blonde locks so they look amazingly beautiful tomorrow but I can't because SOMEONE has taken my golden comb AGAIN!

Groaning I storm over to her bedroom and barge in.

"SONNY!"

She turns around surprised and I gulp. I can't help it, my eyes travel down her body as I take in the red short silk night dress that hangs on her amazing figure, I tear my eyes away from her long legs gleaming in the moonlight and look up at her face and wonder why she hasn't said something yet. Remembering that I am shirtless we both look into each other's eyes and realise what we were both doing. We both turn red with embarrassment and stand there in awkward silence.

"Errr, I was just... errr." I say stumbling backwards and then hastily exiting. I close the door and run back to my room. When I get there I slam the door shut before sliding down the door.

I sit there for a couple of minutes breathing heavily.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

I can't stop replaying the image of her in that night dress over and over again.

I groan and bang my head against the back of the door a couple of times.

_You can't fall for her Chad. She hates you!_

"Don't Chad, just don't." I say to myself.

Ignoring the doubt in my voice I climb into bed and fall into a deep slumber...

I wake up and have a quick shower, so not to use up all the hot water and get dressed. As I open the door I kick something. Looking down I see my comb sitting outside my door. Chuckling I pick up the comb and put it in my pocket.

When I get down to breakfast Sonny is already there. I pull the comb out of my pocket and show it to her.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She replies and we start to eat our breakfast in silence. I think both of us are grateful when Mr Munroe and Mrs Cooper come and sit down. Out of the corner of my eye I see them look at each other puzzled.

"Err, are you two alright?" Asks Mr Munroe.

Avoiding eye contact with each other we turn to Mr Munroe and Mrs Cooper and say.

"Of course!"

"Why wouldn't we be?"

Looking even more confused Mr Munroe says,

"Riiiiiight."

Then Mr Munroe and Mrs Cooper start talking about King and Queeny stuff until a maid comes in.

"I am sorry to interrupt Princess, but your kitten, Sunshine, seems to be stuck in a tree outside."

I stifle a laugh. Bad move.

"Chad!" Sonny exclaims

"What?" I ask, with a mouthful of cornflakes. "I didn't do it!"

"Of course you did! You have wanted to get rid of Sunshine ever since you got here! I can't believe you would be so cruel to put her up in a tree!" Sonny shouts pushing her chair back and standing up.

"Only your cat would get stuck in a tree!" I shout copying her actions.

"Only you would put a cat in a tree!"

"I didn't put your stupid cat in a tree!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

"ARGGG!" She yells before storming off to her room. As I do the same, I smile a secret smile.

Everything's back to normal.


End file.
